


[ME]Unmarking（补）

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 章节补档





	1. 05

5  
　　——爱与恨能共存吗？  
　　Mark悍然不顾地吻上来时，Eduardo分神想到。  
　　不仅仅是Eduardo回归以来的怨愤，连带着这一年来自己对Eduardo病态的思念，还有失而复得又摔落谷底的消极，Mark已经快要被Eduardo逼到抓狂。他丝毫不掩饰自己对Eduardo的占有欲和控制欲，近乎暴虐地对待暂时处于呆滞状态的Eduardo。  
　　在Eduardo湿润的口腔大肆侵城掠地一番之后，Mark不满足地啃噬过Eduardo完美的下巴，顺势往下咬住突出的喉结。  
　　终于反应过来的Eduardo心跳迅速加快，他推攘着压制住自己的Mark，愤怒又惊恐地喊到，“你滚开！”  
　　制服Eduardo对于Mark来说根本算不上什么难事，但他这次却很难得地把嘴唇从Eduardo的皮肤上移开。Mark盯着Eduardo茫然又狂热的双眼，一字一句地说，“你到底想要什么？”  
　　Eduardo看上去那么举棋不定，在被Mark冰冷带着水汽的体温包围下，他的脸颊染上了薄红，前额渗出汗水。他处于矛盾中，他的发情期被抑制剂遏制了，但他还是那么想触碰Mark，他想要更多，Mark的吻，Mark的味道……唯一制止他的就是他该死的理智，那样牢牢地拖着他不放。  
　　Mark还在看着他，就像赌桌前胜券在握的赌徒看着马上就要到手的筹码，等待Eduardo的投降。  
　　窗外电闪雷鸣，一道刺眼的亮光瞬间打在Mark轮廓分明的侧脸上，Eduardo闭上眼绝望地亲上了那双熟悉得几近陌生的薄唇。  
　　  
　　“嗯——”Eduardo在Mark暴力地撕开自己睡衣的时候闷哼了一声，他们一路磕绊着倒在了客厅的沙发上，Eduardo被Mark扒了个精光，他自己身上也什么都没剩下，两个人的衣服交错着散乱在地板上。  
　　吻到Eduardo锁骨的Mark发现这片光洁的皮肤上有不少红痕，意识到几个小时前Eduardo刚刚跟不是自己的人做过爱的事实，Mark瞬间就被嫉妒冲刷得丧失理智，怒火中烧。  
　　他想Eduardo只属于自己，去他的好聚好散，他很贪心，Eduardo不可以和其他人在一起，如果合法，他会用铁链把Eduardo囚禁起来，要他除了自己的身边哪里也去不了。  
　　Mark的手伸到Eduardo紧闭的大腿间，他花了好一会儿时间轻抚Eduardo因为注射抑制剂而突起青紫的血管，转而坚决而霸道地开垦着，Eduardo温顺驯服地敞开双腿，把Mark纳入腿间，很自然环上Mark的腰。  
　　之前的情欲痕迹被Mark用新的覆盖，他在Eduardo的胸膛上印上无数个吻，随后一口咬上左边淡色的乳尖。听到Eduardo颤抖的呻吟，Mark得意地吮吸唇舌下已经挺立红肿起来的肉粒。Eduardo享受着Mark带给他的酥麻快感，混沌着把手臂绕上Mark的脖子。  
　　Mark两只手从后面整个托住Eduardo挺翘的屁股，分开两瓣臀肉后，修长的手指故意划过收缩的褶皱抚上Eduardo的会阴，一遍又一遍摩擦，偏偏不碰Eduardo最需要抚慰的地方。  
　　“啊——啊——”Eduardo在撒娇，尽管只有Mark听出来了。做爱时的口音比平时还重，软糯得像刚出生的小猫，光是听着他的呻吟Mark就能射出来。  
　　“Wardo……只有我才能这样照顾你，”Mark一只手揉捏Eduardo敏感的囊袋，另一只手在穴口试探性地戳刺。Eduardo在他的身下颤栗着，痉挛着，“你知道的，没有人能和我一样，宝贝——”  
　　“呜——”Eduardo的前端连续有前液滴落，顺着笔直的柱体流到Mark手上，粘腻湿热，Mark却还没有触碰Eduardo勃起的阴茎，他受不了地发出呜咽。  
　　“你是我的。”Mark伏在Eduardo通红的耳廓上，用低哑地声音说到。  
　　  
　　Mark的一根手指揉搓Eduardo紧闭的穴口，发现它生涩异常，因为Eduardo用了抑制剂，他的身体不再呈现Omega发情的状态。Mark搂紧缠在自己身上的Eduardo，一下子从沙发上站起来，走进卧室，再和Eduardo一起倒在他的床上。  
　　“你轻了好多。”Mark没给Eduardo留下喘息的机会，重新急迫地分开了他的腿。Eduardo尖叫，Mark顺着他平坦的腹部向下，一口含住了他充血的阴茎。  
　　“Mar——Mark！你——不——”Mark非常用力地吮吸，照顾着每个部位，舌头顶弄顶端的铃口，Eduardo分泌出更多前液。  
　　Mark用牙齿刮蹭皮肤表面，又低头给他做了几个深喉，Eduardo的小腹开始绷紧，Mark再重重地一吸……  
　　“要出来了——啊——”Eduardo挺直了腰尽数射进Mark的嘴里，接着便精疲力竭地倒在床板上。  
　　毫不介意地吞下Eduardo的精液，再舔干净Eduardo疲软下来的阴茎上残留的精液后，Mark没有选择放过他。他的舌头继续往下，来到那处褶皱。  
　　“不！”Eduardo反应非常激烈，他一只手抵着Mark的脑袋，身体不断往后缩，“我有润滑剂——Mark！停下——”  
　　这种时候根本不想被打断的Mark按住了Eduardo扑腾的双腿，偏过头在他大腿内侧狠狠咬下，Eduardo疼得用手敲上了Mark的脑袋，“我不喜欢这样！Mark！”  
　　不想跟Eduardo在性事上争论，Mark掰着Eduardo两边的腿根不准他合拢双腿，他强硬地舔弄着穴口，等到它足够柔软之时，Mark将舌头刺入穴内第一个肌肉环，感受着干涩的甬道，用舌头操着Eduardo的同时，也做着简单的润滑。  
　　Eduardo在Mark的攻击下软了身体，他咬住嘴唇不让羞耻的尖叫流出喉咙。Mark在Eduardo足够润滑之际，移开自己的舌头，换上三根手指插进Eduardo的身体，不给Eduardo适应时间就开始抽插。  
　　这次的Eduardo和以前不太一样，因为在Mark为数不多的有关性爱的记忆中，Eduardo总是湿漉漉的，Mark不用在前戏上花太多功夫，粘腻温暖的后穴总是能轻而易举吞进Mark的庞然巨物，滑液充沛的甬道每次都将Mark带入天堂。  
　　Mark的阴茎怒胀着叫嚣要发泄，他抽出手指，把硬热的龟头抵在穴口，一寸一寸地往里挺进，用着难得一见的温柔。  
　　可在Eduardo滞涩不泽的体内，Mark完全进退不得，过于紧致的身体夹得Mark生疼。  
　　“放松——Wardo——”豆大的汗珠砸在Eduardo同样因为疼痛而惨白的脸上，但Mark只进去了一半。  
　　“你先出去！Mark！啊——”Eduardo嘶哑着嗓子，棕色的眼睛乞求地望着Mark，“别再进来了——疼！真的！”  
　　Eduardo该死的斑比眼里盛满了泪，好像再过一秒就要决堤的湖水。  
　　Mark咒骂着退出来，趴在Eduardo身上调整呼吸。他现在硬的要爆炸了，一碰就痛。Eduardo歇了一会儿，没过多久就推开Mark从他身下钻出来，赤裸着在床头抽屉里翻找起来。  
　　Mark让自己靠坐在Eduardo的床上，膝盖屈起。找到润滑剂的Eduardo自觉地叉开双腿坐在了Mark分开的膝盖上，Mark脚趾弯曲踩在床板上防止滑动，双手放在Eduardo的腰上，以便能更好地托起他。Eduardo脚尖着地蹬在Mark两侧，腰臀到大腿的曲线漂亮得不像话。  
　　轻车熟路地拧开润滑剂盖子，给自己手上抹上足够多的透明液体，在Mark热切目光的注视下，Eduardo触及了刚刚被蹂躏得有些红肿的部位。撑开穴口的两根手指全部被含进去，在内壁交剪相错，随着深入而挤出的润滑剂流到Eduardo手腕。随意抽送了十几下，Eduardo的手指来到入口，两指张开，Mark看见Eduardo深红的体内。  
　　“还有那里，也要润滑，”Mark的声音饱染情欲，听上去又那样不可拒绝，“你知道我说的什么。”  
　　Eduardo消瘦的肩膀抖动着，脸红得似要滴血，他重新把一根手指伸入身体，开始仔细地摸索探寻。  
　　“在这里，我帮你……”Mark整个握住Eduardo的手，牵引着他寻找属于Omega的生殖腔入口。通过判断Eduardo突然僵直的腰身，以及脱口而出的高亢吟泣，Mark握紧Eduardo想要抽离的手腕，加大力道地引导Eduardo刺入自己腔内。  
　　“Mark——啊！！！”Eduardo感觉自己就快在Mark腿上坐不住，“太疼了——”时隔太久无人造访的第二通道排斥着所有异物，包括Eduardo自己。  
　　Mark放平双腿让Eduardo坐在他大腿上，在Eduardo沾满润滑剂的手上磨蹭几下，两指伸到Eduardo后面，轻轻在腔口按压。  
　　稍微撑起Eduardo的屁股，对准自己的阴茎，Mark再次狠狠贯穿了Eduardo。在重力的作用下Eduardo跌坐在Mark的硬挺上，残忍地冲破了生殖腔内壁的阻力，圆润硕大的龟头死死地卡进了Eduardo的宫颈。  
　　“……啊——”Eduardo疼得几乎快要晕厥，连哀鸣都是那么有气无力，他趴在Mark肩上，一动都不敢动。  
　　虽然知道Eduardo很疼，但回到Eduardo最深处的感觉是那么熟悉又甜蜜，Mark兴奋得无法附加，难以抑制地挺腰顶胯，双手掐住Eduardo还在往下按压。  
　　很想让Mark快点发泄出来的Eduardo忍着撕裂的痛楚开始收缩自己，Mark有些惊讶于Eduardo的迎合，他吻住Eduardo的唇，释放的信息素不再有侵略性，温和地安慰着他的Omega。  
　　软嫩的穴肉包裹着Mark胀大粗长的阴茎，Mark不停地在Eduardo宫颈捅进捅出地亵弄，用力地撞击着，侵犯着，宣示着主权。高温摩擦下Mark享受着至高无上的快乐，他就快成结射精。  
　　“我可以射进来吗？”Mark注意到Eduardo的奄奄一息，他握住Eduardo的阴茎给他手淫，但Eduardo似乎兴致缺缺。  
　　“嗯——我不会怀孕。”Eduardo任由Mark的结在自己身体里膨大。  
　　Mark低吼着，灌满了Eduardo一肚子精液。  
　　  
　　本想贴心地帮Eduardo清理干净，Mark却被Eduardo赶回床上睡觉。  
　　迷迷糊糊间，Mark感受到身边床铺的塌陷，Eduardo帮他盖上了被子，Mark用手臂环抱住温暖的Eduardo，坠入梦境。  
　　可第二天一早只有Mark一个人醒来，房间整洁得不像有人居住过。  
　　如果不是自己的双手都被Eduardo的领带绑在床柱上，Mark真的会以为昨晚只是一场异想天开的春梦。


	2. 08

8  
　　Eduardo可以面不改色地摆平出院手续和命案纠纷，一前一后同时进行，只花了两个小时Eduardo就换下了身上的病号服出了医院大门。  
　　但他没法摆平堂而皇之尾随他的Zuckerberg先生。  
　　一路上，Mark不仅非常自觉地坐上了Eduardo助理开来，接Eduardo回家的车，还摆着一副名正言顺的表情踏入了Eduardo的单人公寓。  
　　“Mark——”Eduardo觉得自己的神经末梢在高频地颤动，“你可不可以……”  
　　“不可以，”Mark因为睡眠不足格外的低气压，他看了一眼全身散发着不自在的Eduardo，“在我们回加州之前我会住在你家，我保证尽量不太碍事。”  
　　“不行！”Eduardo立即否决这个提案，“你住在这里一定会碍我的事！”  
　　“我说了，我不会。”Mark懒洋洋地倒在Eduardo的沙发上，闭上眼睛准备休息，根本不把自己当外人。  
　　Eduardo忽然觉得心底升起了什么不可名状的东西，像是，想夺门而出的情绪。  
　　  
　　他还在床上午睡时Mark爬到了他身上，他在被惊醒的同时Mark重重地吻上了他的嘴唇，手上还非常不老实地探到被子下面摸来摸去。  
　　Eduardo在迷糊过后清醒，然后挣扎，一口咬上了Mark留在自己嘴里还在大肆翻搅的舌头。  
　　Mark皱着眉退出了他的口腔，终于，在把自己和Eduardo都吻得气喘吁吁之后。  
　　“Mark！”Eduardo因为缺氧脸红红的，刚睡醒的嗓音在怒意下并没有什么气势，听起来就像被逗弄过头的猫咪，“你给我滚下去！”  
　　Mark脸上还是一成不变的表情，他把自己从Eduardo身上蹭起来，强势地说，“我要你。”  
　　“……”Eduardo噎住了，哑口无言。他知道这是不可避免的，但他依然尴尬。  
　　“我们只要做爱就好了，”Mark看着Eduardo犹豫的双眼，抚摸他的脸颊，Eduardo没有躲开，“我们没有问题。”  
　　  
　　“Mark……啊！”Eduardo在自己的公寓里接受着来自Mark的侵犯，他还没准备好，但他的身体却准备好了。  
　　周围包裹着冰凉的雪松木的味道，Mark的信息素让Eduardo更柔软，他的情绪被很好地安抚。他被操得昏昏沉沉的，Mark在他身上卖力地挺动，汗珠滴在他不断起伏的胸膛上，后穴讨好地吞吐巨物，粘稠的体液让两个人连结的地方一塌糊涂。  
　　他还没有发情，但Mark是标记过他的Alpha，没有抑制剂，他的身体时刻都为Mark敞开。  
　　“你慢一点，慢……哈，啊啊啊——”Mark顶到他的敏感点，激烈地捣干，他的眼睛里有着狂热的情欲，盯着虚弱的Eduardo像是猎鹰在看猎物，仿佛要把他拆骨入腹。  
　　“舒服吗？”Mark的声音带着做爱时的沙哑，他低头含住Eduardo红肿挺立的肉粒，吮吸片刻又以齿啃噬，乳尖破皮渗出血丝，Mark尝到了口里的腥甜。  
　　“不……不……难受，啊！”Eduardo妄图摆脱这种混杂着疼痛的快感，他规律地收缩股间，让内壁狠狠地吸夹Mark的阴茎，想让他快点射出来。结果却是让Mark更加兴奋，Eduardo觉得自己身体里的一部分变得更大，Mark猛地抽出或插入的时候会胀得特别疼。  
　　“呜……Mar——Mark——”Eduardo被操到哭出来，真正意义上的哭，眼泪从深陷的眼睛里落下，滑到他布满红痕的前胸，哀泣声被撞到七零八落。  
　　“别哭，”Mark怜惜地吻上Eduardo满是眼泪的脸，温柔得不像平时那个冷冰冰的Mark，但他下体的动作却毫不收敛地肆虐着，“我会让你很舒服。”Eduardo察觉到Mark在操进他的子宫，他的小腹酸胀异常，大量淫液聚积在柔嫩的宫颈，Mark的阴茎挺入抽插带出了无数，床单湿透一片。  
　　Eduardo前面早就射不出来了，他射了太多次，射精让他疲惫，他向Mark求饶，软糯得像撒娇一样，求Mark放过他这次，以后可以补偿更多给他。  
　　但Mark只是一味地干着他，干到他最深的地方，残忍地。  
　　Eduardo觉得自己要坏掉了，他不断地摇着头，嘴里吐出破碎的呻吟和哀求，肚子里有什么在堆积，他的身体不自觉地绷紧，Eduardo开始害怕。  
　　“要来了吗？嗯？”Mark暴虐地顶着Eduardo身体深处，龟头抵在那里的小嘴研磨，感觉到它有力的抽动和Eduardo僵住的腰身，他搂住Eduardo的后背。  
　　“来吧，来吧……加油，来……”Mark在Eduardo耳边引诱，看着他无神的眼睛眨巴了两下，又像是很痛苦地闭上。Eduardo颤抖了起来，后穴痉挛着绞紧Mark的阴茎，温热的液体喷涌，Mark抽出自己看着Eduardo的穴口合不拢地张开，失禁般一股一股地吐出滑腻的汁液，Eduardo软绵绵地小声尖叫，高潮依然席卷着他，Mark再次把坚硬的阴茎送进湿热抽搐的甬道，Eduardo只是弓起了背脊，没有遇到一丝阻碍，生殖腔里充满了滑液，Mark抽插时会发出淫靡的水声。  
　　Mark的结在Eduardo体内胀大，龟头捅到子宫口，他喘息着射精。Eduardo睁开了眼睛，清澈的眼眸里有Mark的倒影，他结束了潮吹，累得一根手指都抬不起来，他在等Mark射完。  
　　被内射让Eduardo不安，他推了推压在他身上，餍足一样的Mark，“你起来……”  
　　Mark挺身，手臂支撑在Eduardo两侧，他还没有拔出来所以两人相连之处又产生了摩擦，这让Mark和Eduardo都呼吸不稳了一会儿。  
　　“你先出去，啊——”Eduardo也想从床上坐起来，可一动就让Mark重新滑进了穴内很深的地方，那里才结束高潮，还非常敏感，而且贪婪地想念之前的插弄，Eduardo不受控制地分泌出体液，顺着Mark的柱身流到穴口。  
　　Mark轻笑，他前后挺动，又开始抽插，他刚射完还没有硬起来，只是在和Eduardo调情，“还不够吗，我的小荡妇？”  
　　Eduardo不想理他，但下体的刺激让他又迅速地准备好了，体液带着Mark射入的精液流出来，艳红的穴口翕合着。他试着忽略，让Mark从自己后穴滑出来，他几乎在一瞬间感到了空虚，Mark的阴茎上沾满了白浊和透明液体，而Eduardo则是狼狈地两腿发软，他从床上下来，随便披上了地上的一件衬衫，赤脚走出了房间。  
　　  
　　浴室响起了水声，Mark躺在床上发了一会儿呆。  
　　他还是想和Eduardo结婚，即使他还没买戒指，这是他在飞机上就计划好了的，Eduardo拒绝也没用。  
　　但事实却变成了，Eduardo拒绝，他让步，Eduardo妥协。  
　　Mark非常不甘心。  
　　——去他的交往，去他的同居。  
　　要是当初Eduardo签合同的时候，多给他签一份结婚协议就好了。  
　　  
　　“嘿，”Eduardo穿着白色的丝质浴袍走进来，他的头发湿湿地往下滴水，没有看Mark，弯着腰在床头的抽屉里翻找着什么，“去洗澡。”  
　　Mark站起来，赤裸着，从后面搂住Eduardo的腰，手从底部探进去抚摸Eduardo沾着水汽的腿根。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo停下手里的动作，躲开他的骚扰，“走开。”  
　　“你在找什么？”Mark亲吻Eduardo脖子后面裸露的颈腺，呼吸着Eduardo淡淡的依兰花香。  
　　Eduardo诧异地看了他一眼，像是在质疑Mark为什么会问这种愚蠢的问题，“避孕药。”  
　　Mark愣住了，他任由Eduardo挣开。Eduardo望着满床的狼藉扶额，“看来今天只能睡客房了，那儿本来是你一个人的，Mark。”  
　　没有预兆的，Eduardo被Mark给重新扑倒在床上，Eduardo被吓了一跳，“Mark！”  
　　当事人之一没有说话，他忙着在Eduardo白皙的脖颈上啃咬，但Eduardo感觉到了他散发的愤怒。  
　　“你在生气？你怎么了？”Eduardo乖顺地抱住Mark的脑袋，安慰，结合带出了他身为Omega的本能。  
　　Mark抬起头，钴蓝的眼睛里看不出什么，他抿住嘴唇，一声不吭，然后从Eduardo手里拿过那个小瓶子，“为什么吃这个？”  
　　这下轮到Eduardo无言以对了，“当然是避孕，你是蠢货吗？”  
　　“我知道这是什么，我问的是为什么要吃。”Mark把它随意地扔到床下，引来了Eduardo不满的一声“喂——”。  
　　“你想要我怀孕？”Eduardo用看疯子一样的眼神看着Mark，把手贴到Mark的额头，“你一定是发烧了。”  
　　Mark不耐烦地握住Eduardo的手腕，心里有什么快要装不住，可就是什么也说不出来。Eduardo用另一只手揉了揉Mark的卷毛，半玩笑半认真地说，“那我一定会恨死你的。”  
　　Mark垂下了眼眸，里面闪过Eduardo看不见的阴郁。  
　　  
　　Mark在Eduardo家里住了不到一周，在第七天Eduardo终于同意和他去加州。  
　　他们就像普通情侣一样住在一起，没有矛盾，交流也不多，这让Eduardo感到轻松，以及自由。他们对对方的身体高度契合，每次都是近乎完美的性爱，Eduardo起床会在Mark的额间留下一个早安吻。  
　　Eduardo渐渐接受了自己和Mark的交往，他感觉现在就像几年前在柯克兰，Mark摆弄他的电脑，自己在他床上看书，互不打扰又彼此默契。  
　　他像几年前那样，没有负担地爱着Mark，暂时忘记矛盾和决裂。  
　　但是Mark坚持让他去加州。  
　　在房间里，他们像平时一样做爱，Mark慢慢地操弄Eduardo，温柔得磨人。Eduardo攀着他的肩膀，渴望地暗示催促，却换来了Mark的停住动作。  
　　“快做啊——”Eduardo把手扣在Mark的脑袋后面，款腰摆胯，迎合吮吸Mark的硬挺。  
　　“和我回帕罗奥图，”Mark按住Eduardo的腰，不让他动，“你当时答应了的。”  
　　Eduardo呜咽一声，难耐地扭动，“现在不好吗？就在这里不好吗？”  
　　“不好，”Mark固执地说，声音里不易察觉的委屈，“这里是亚洲，在太平洋的另一端，你的故乡在那边。”  
　　“可我喜欢这里。”  
　　——可我不喜欢你喜欢这里。  
　　Mark低头吻掉Eduardo额头上细细密密的汗珠，“我必须回去，工作，Facebook……你不能离开我。”  
　　“啊——”Eduardo轻轻地呻吟，他太想要了，他需要Mark带给他快感，激烈的顶弄，他不能被抛弃在这里，“好吧——回去，去加州，去帕罗奥图。”  
　　Mark得偿所愿，开始热切地给予Eduardo想要的一切，过后达到高潮。Eduardo忘情地尖叫，热情地回应Mark，拥抱接吻，做着所有甜蜜的事。但他从来都没有忘记过吃他的小药片，这让Mark如鲠在喉。  
　　——至少他愿意回美国。  
　　Mark理所当然地把这当做一个进步。


	3. 09

9  
　　帕罗奥图的夏季很干燥，白天大部分的湿气都会随着日晒蒸发，雨水更多集中在夜晚。反常的是，Eduardo和Mark刚踏上美利坚大陆的那天，前一刻还晴空万里，下一刻就大雨滂沱。  
　　Mark不喜欢下雨，尤其是现在，像是在预示着什么坎坷的将来。  
　　但Eduardo不怎么在意，他和Mark一起站在机场出口，裹紧了身上的一件黑色风衣，有些睡眼朦胧地看着外面夸张的水花。  
　　“你冷吗？”Mark伸手碰了碰Eduardo抓紧自己衣角的手，却被Eduardo不动声色地躲过。  
　　Mark抿紧了唇，态度强硬地握住了Eduardo冰凉的手。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo无奈地瞪了Mark一眼，注意到他绷紧的下颚线条和皱起的眉头，只好放弃了挣脱的想法，任由他拉住自己，不过口头上还是忍不住说教，“在这里几乎满大街都是你的粉丝，你确定要这么高调？”  
　　Mark不以为意地耸肩，“你觉得我会在意？”  
　　  
　　雨水还是没有减弱下来的迹象，Eduardo提议他们可以在大厅里等到雨停下来，不过Mark说他已经通知了助理给自己派来了一辆车。  
　　Eduardo有些昏昏欲睡，还有感冒的迹象，而且非常不巧的，他现在正在发情期。  
　　回加州的前一天，Eduardo早起去公司处理了工作移交的事宜，回到家差不多已经中午了。Mark坐在沙发上拿着笔电敲敲打打，Eduardo回来他都没注意到。  
　　Eduardo走近，Mark抬起头，疏于打理的卷毛糟乱地顶在脑袋上，他牵起嘴角给Eduardo扯出一个没什么诚意的笑，像是在打招呼，类似于“噢，你到了”。  
　　所以Eduardo笑了回去，他脱掉身上的西装，穿着熨帖的白色衬衫，走到厨房煮了一杯咖啡。但是在他端起杯子的那刻皮肤突然传来的刺痛感让他猝不及防，深褐的咖啡尽数洒在胸前。  
　　Eduardo暗自咒骂，他撇下杯子，慌忙地边解开衣服上的扣子边走向浴室。  
　　  
　　水声响起，Eduardo把它们开得很大，像是调到了最高的强度那么大，水砸到地板上的声音突兀地环绕整间房子，却显得格外静谧，而这足以让Mark从代码海洋里清醒回来。  
　　Eduardo在里面待了很久，期间他收到了来自Dustin的十封垃圾邮件，其中九封种着愚蠢的木马病毒，他还接了Chris的一个越洋电话，确定了回国日期。  
　　但他没告诉Chris他不是一个人回来的，具体原因他也说不上来。  
　　做完这些后Eduardo依然滞留在浴室，因此Mark不禁怀疑Eduardo是不是在里面溺水了还是什么。他趿拉着拖鞋走进，还没来得及敲门就闻到了信息素的味道。很显然，过多的抑制剂让遏制住Eduardo的发情期，停用后情潮爆发的来势会把Eduardo带向未知，而对Omega来说，那里必定如同充满无休止渴望的炼狱。  
　　Mark没有犹豫地推开门，发现Eduardo赤裸着蜷缩在浴室冰冷的地板上，花洒里的水不停浇打在他身上，它们看起来滚烫，因为白色的蒸汽持续从地面上升，而Eduardo的皮肤几乎通红。  
　　Eduardo看起来很痛苦，他的双眼紧紧地闭着，胸膛剧烈起伏，肩膀持续地在颤抖，嘴唇红艳得好像刚和谁热吻过，它们张开着但Mark不确定Eduardo有没有发声，因为浴室里真是该死地太吵了。  
　　“Eduardo？”Mark踏进水幕，不出一秒他也成了落水卷毛，他俯身跪在Eduardo旁边，有些手足无措地抚摸Eduardo的额头，发现Eduardo陷入了半昏迷，体温高到近乎危险的程度。  
　　“醒醒，Wardo。”Mark把像是小火球的Eduardo扶起，让他倚靠在自己肩上，双臂搂紧Eduardo瘦削的肩膀。Eduardo太香了，信息素浓郁得似乎化作了实体，甜的像是下了一场糖浆雨，Mark觉得自己也快要晕倒了。  
　　趁着还没被本性控制，Mark跌跌撞撞地把Eduardo抱到了卧室，失去了蒸汽的围绕Eduardo的身体又逐渐变得冰凉，Mark给他裹上了厚厚的被子。他不知道该做什么，Eduardo突发的情热也让Mark措手不及。他用手背擦掉Eduardo额头上的汗，这时他听到了Eduardo发出的微弱呻吟。  
　　红润的嘴唇里吐出单个的音节，Mark费心把它们拼到一起，却始终得不到一个准确的实意词。Eduardo忽的睁开眼睛，瞳色渲染着很淡的棕褐色，深邃的眼窝里不断有生理性泪水流出，Mark不得不隔一会儿就在Eduardo脸上胡乱抹一通，因为它们的漫延速度快得惊人。  
　　“Wardo？你难受吗？”Mark再次裹紧Eduardo身上的被子，按捺住他的挣扎，“我能做什么？”  
　　Eduardo的动作幅度越来越大，他说不出话，只是摇头，用巨大的该死的湿漉漉又可怜兮兮的斑比眼盯着Mark。  
　　“要做爱吗？这会让你舒服点吗？”Mark把手探进被窝，游走到Eduardo腿根，触及了一片温暖的湿腻，可接着Eduardo却紧紧地夹住了双腿。  
　　Eduardo还是摇头。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“不做。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“困。”  
　　一个字就让Mark无言以对。  
　　“那……你睡？”  
　　Eduardo点点头，又温和地闭上眼睛，Mark给他重新盖好了被子，起身离开时却发现Eduardo的手死死抓住他帽衫的衣角，Mark怎么也扯不开。  
　　现下的情形让Mark为难。  
　　首先，Eduardo闻起来像一个蜂蜜蛋糕，像散发诱人香味的甜点。  
　　其次，Mark想上他。  
　　最后，Eduardo不想被上。  
　　脑袋里感觉有两个蚂蚁大的小人在打架，Mark无奈地挠挠卷毛，一脸纠结地在Eduardo身边躺下。他尽可能地远离Eduardo的身体，一点也不想接触那些甜腻的信息素，虽然它们从未停下地钻进Mark的鼻腔，还让Mark性致高昂。  
　　Mark在心里抱怨，可不出一会儿Mark就陷入了睡眠，前后绝对没有超过两分钟。  
　　  
　　再次醒来已经是下午，Mark有些睡眼惺忪，偏过头却没看到原本躺在旁边的Eduardo。  
　　之前包裹住Eduardo的被子被随便地打开堆在一边，床单上留有一些水痕，Mark知道这些是来自Eduardo。  
　　他从床上起来，穿上拖鞋，走出卧室。然后他又在浴室找到了Eduardo。  
　　Eduardo这次没有关门，所以Mark不用敲门来得到Eduardo的允许。又是氤氲的水雾，Eduardo赤裸着站在水幕下，热气从他细腻的皮肤上蒸腾而起，他看起来纤细又美丽。  
　　Mark一直都知道Eduardo有具漂亮的身体，早在哈佛时期Eduardo就整天穿着精致的修身西装在他面前，不，在全校面前晃荡，那些行头完美地修饰了Eduardo细窄的腰身和修长的双腿。他还知道Eduardo从不刻意隐瞒性征，因为他们第一次见面时Eduardo的自我介绍就是，嗨你好，我叫Eduardo Saverin，我是O开头的那一个性别。  
　　一开始Mark是反感这样的自我陈述的，当Eduardo刚说完，Mark脑海里浮现的就是Eduardo在什么性爱派对上给别人口交的场景。他猜想可能Eduardo只是想要性，顺带着炫耀他淫靡混乱的私生活，但后来Mark才知道Eduardo就只是在做自我介绍而已。  
　　Mark什么都没脱就走进浴室，蒸汽也笼罩了他。Eduardo的背后线条流畅又光滑，Mark伸出双臂从后面抱住Eduardo细瘦的腰，把他推到浴室的玻璃墙上。  
　　Eduardo的手抵住冰冷的玻璃面，他的身体微微发着抖。他经历了无数个发情期，从没有像今天这样急促猛烈过，情欲就快让他覆灭，他的身体饥渴又淫荡，渴望被玩弄，渴望被操干。  
　　他们都没有说话，只有浴室里的水流声。Mark一只手游走在Eduardo的胸膛，又捏住他的一颗乳头，不轻不重地揉按，让它在自己手里挺立，Mark满意地听到Eduardo发出的喘息。  
　　“Wardo……”Mark低哑的声音带着无尽的情色，他吻上Eduardo后颈的腺体，舌头迷恋地舔舐那个突出，这是Eduardo的标签，标志着Eduardo被占有，被属于，而Mark是那个所有者，“Wardo，我的。”  
　　Eduardo身体有些僵住，但他还是没有反驳。发情的Eduardo有着难得的顺从，他驯服地在Mark的摆弄下后退几步，塌下腰，撅起屁股。他们没用过这个姿势因为它让Eduardo看起来就像个待操的婊子，Eduardo不会同意，Mark也没有强迫过他。  
　　Mark的手指握住了Eduardo勃起的阴茎，轻轻地摩擦顶端，铃口不断渗出前液又和热水混合在一起，这让Mark的手活变得滞涩，Eduardo时不时也会小声地尖叫呼痛，所以Mark关上了喷头，浴室里陡然安静了下来。  
　　“Wardo——”Mark的手指滑过Eduardo的囊袋，感受到手下身体的瑟缩，又伸出另一只手抚摸Eduardo的背脊，感受像丝绸一样柔滑的皮肤，白皙到透明，“Wardo，你真美。”  
　　“啊……”Eduardo的声音发颤，因为Mark一下子就把两根手指捅进了他的后穴，还不打招呼地抽插起来。Mark分开手指，撑开他的穴口，Eduardo能感觉到体内大量的滑液顺着腿根流下，粘腻，湿润，没有热水的掩盖，他觉得更加羞耻。  
　　“啊，啊，嗯——”Eduardo想要并拢双腿，但Mark却往他穴内插入了第三根手指，轻易地找到了他的第二入口，不给他时间抗议就尽数埋了进去。  
　　那个地方总是紧闭，今天却反常地松软着，Mark并入的手指在里面翻搅，柔软的内壁讨好地吮吸着它们，Eduardo也只是软糯地呻吟，没有喊疼，所以Mark插入了第四根手指。那里被不可思议地撑开，湿淋淋又颤抖地含住Mark的四根指头，抽动着，Mark认为Eduardo快要受伤了但他没有，穴口有些红肿，但也还在吞吐收缩，湿热的体液在抽插间隙溢出，淫秽得不成样子。  
　　“疼吗？疼不疼？”Mark持续地抽送，惊叹于Eduardo肌理的弹性。  
　　“不，啊——不知道……”Eduardo的嗓子仿佛被牛奶泡过，发出的声音都像是撒娇，“呜……有点胀，啊，不要了——”  
　　Mark笑了，他舔了舔唇，着迷地盯着被欲望支配的Eduardo，眼眸因为情欲而烧成深蓝色，“宝贝，你真乖。”  
　　Eduardo咬紧了唇，半天才反驳一句，“我平时也不怎么乖的。”  
　　“是吗？”Mark停下动作，想了想把手指从Eduardo体内抽出，两只手握住Eduardo的腰，“能告诉我，你可以不乖到哪种程度吗？”  
　　Eduardo的腿在Mark的手指退出他身体的瞬间就软了，几乎站不住，但他还是倔强地转过身来，正对Mark，赤身裸体地站在稍显狼狈的Mark面前。  
　　让Mark吃惊地，Eduardo挺拔的身体笔直地跪下去，强调，Eduardo跪在Mark脚边。他有些艰难地解开Mark的裤链，先前的热水让它变得很难解，但Eduardo还是顺利地把Mark的裤子褪到膝弯，连带着内裤一起。然后，Eduardo握住了Mark的阴茎，它早就怒胀地硬挺着，竖立在毛发间，圆硕的头部赤红，缝隙里不断滴出液体。Eduardo凑近，伸出舌尖浅浅地舔弄Mark的龟头，又用鲜红的嘴唇含住它轻轻吮吻，Mark的前液不受控制地流到Eduardo嘴里，柱身不住地弹动。  
　　“操！Eduardo！”Mark呼吸纷乱短促，粗喘着咒骂，他低头看着Eduardo红润的嘴唇包裹住他的顶端，吮吸舔舐，又睁着他清澈的大到夸张的眼睛，转也不转地望着Mark，和Mark幻想中的情景简直一模一样。Mark突然粗暴起来，用力捏住Eduardo的下颌，逼迫他张嘴，大力地挺动起来。  
　　“唔，嗯嗯……”Eduardo被迫给Mark深喉，滚烫的阴茎穿插在他的喉咙，本能地干呕给Mark带来了舒服的挤压，Eduardo感觉到Mark更加过分地在抽送。Eduardo有点恶心，他闭上眼，任由Mark在他口腔肆虐，可是这时Mark停下了。  
　　他抽出自己，鼻尖上有汗珠，狂乱地盯着Eduardo，声音嘶哑，“你给几个人做过？”  
　　Eduardo敏感地察觉到Mark突然浓烈起来的信息素，他又开始颤栗，渴求，该死的发情期……  
　　“……什么？”Eduardo重新抱住Mark的腰，隔着湿重的布料，把脸贴在Mark的小腹。  
　　“你给几个人做过这个，嗯？你知道的，口活？”Mark拨开Eduardo的手臂，脱下身上的衣服扔在地板上，拉起Eduardo，把他按在墙上，硬热的阴茎慢慢捅入汁液充沛的后穴，挺进生殖道。  
　　“啊啊啊——”Eduardo忘情地尖叫，主动地抬起一条腿方便Mark进得更深，他太想念这个了，即使昨天才和Mark做过，Mark进入他的那刻他才知道，原来他想被操想得快要疯掉。  
　　“快一点……啊，哈，”Eduardo内里又湿又紧，贪心地吸夹Mark的阴茎，试图获取更多的摩擦和快感，“不够深，Mark，Mark……还可以进——啊——”  
　　Mark狠狠地操进Eduardo的子宫，感受柔嫩的宫口吮吸他的龟头，一股股的蜜液浇打在敏感的顶部，Eduardo抽搐着高潮了，但他还没有。  
　　“你只给我做过吗？”Mark还在Eduardo体内捣干，即便Eduardo正在潮吹，他难耐地呜咽，吟泣，想哀求Mark等他结束再做，但Mark自始至终都是个混蛋，所以他在顶点时还得承受Mark一次比一次重的操弄。  
　　“是，啊！”Eduardo哽咽，肩膀在摇晃中颤动不止，“只给你——呜，嗯……只给你做过——我的嘴，哈，只含过……你的，你的老二，啊——”  
　　Mark死死地啃噬Eduardo的唇，那双吐出诱人话语的唇，下身胀得疼痛，却还没有射精。  
　　粘液自Eduardo股间两人相连处流下，Mark伸出手按摩Eduardo的会阴，因为他身体里有Mark的大家伙所以Eduardo的会阴也是肿起的。Mark接连地顶入Eduardo的宫颈，直到Eduardo高潮完成，直到Eduardo疲惫不堪，他还在操干着那处软肉，堆积的体液顺着茎体滑落，染湿Mark的阴毛。  
　　“别做了……Mark，”Eduardo额头抵着Mark的，和Mark交换着湿润的鼻吸，“我累了，啊……真的。”  
　　“我要射进去，”Mark的手掌来到Eduardo平坦的小腹，“在你里面成结，然后射到这里……”Mark按压手底的肌肤，“填满你……你不准清理，不准让它流出来——”Mark暴虐地撞击Eduardo小小的宫口，残忍地侵犯着他的Omega。  
　　“你是我的，Eduardo Saverin，你是我的。”  
　　Mark的结在Eduardo体内胀大，猛然地射出精液，他一口咬上Eduardo的脖子，不让他逃走。


	4. 10

10  
　　——我不是。  
　　Eduardo在心底默默地想。Mark还抵在他身上，某一部分仍然深埋在他体内，往他的内里喷撒着黏稠的种子。Alpha射精总是持续很长，Eduardo眨巴着眼努力不让自己睡着，他快要站不住，全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着要休息，Eduardo在心里计时，等待Mark结束。  
　　“快好了。”Mark鼻息不稳，额头上满是细汗，被Eduardo柔软的内腔没有阻碍地包裹，快感激荡了他的神经。他不时地顶弄Eduardo，听着Eduardo发出疲倦地类似撒娇的呻吟，注意到对方有些苍白的脸色。Mark伏身更贴近Eduardo，抱紧他的腰，另一只手揉捏着他饱满的臀肉，细细啃咬Eduardo的耳廓。  
　　“它们会在你身体里发芽，”Mark低声在Eduardo耳边呢喃，带着不确定和一点莫名的期待，“神奇的生命……自然带来了生命，不是上帝……”  
　　“别说蠢话……”Mark看不见Eduardo的表情，但他听起来倦怠又困扰。  
　　“我没有——”  
　　“Mark，”Eduardo推开了Mark的卷毛脑袋，棕色的瞳孔直直地映射着Mark钴蓝色的眼眸，嗓音软糯又认真，“Mark……不。”  
　　Mark抿紧了唇，低下头不愿意和Eduardo对视，握在Eduardo腰身的手臂却忽然加重力道，“我做错了什么？”  
　　“你没错……只是，我……我们都太年轻。”  
　　“那就等我们足够——”  
　　“别逼我了，Mark。”  
　　Eduardo略带无奈的语气伤害了Mark，他的喉结上下滚动，心脏像是被谁紧紧攥在手里，呼吸也感到困难。  
　　“……为什么？”  
　　“我不想要承诺，也不想做承诺，嗯——”Eduardo敏感地察觉到Mark已经软了下来，终于结束了，他抬高一条腿放松了股间想让Mark滑出他体内，却被大量溢出穴口的体液带跑了注意力，粘腻像失禁般一股股涌出，弄脏了Eduardo的腿根，Eduardo感到了羞耻，他不说话了。  
　　Mark还是难受，他觉得他能理解Eduardo，虽然他希望他没有。最直观的感受就是，Eduardo不愿意承认他，即使Eduardo对他妥协了一次又一次，但他始终没有把自己当成生命中的另一个人，或者说，伴侣。  
　　因为Eduardo拒绝信任，而目前为止Mark对此无能为力。  
　　有些掩不住失望，Mark两手握住Eduardo的胯骨，将自己抽出。他的阴茎上沾满了自己和对方的体液，白浊混杂着透明淫液，Eduardo腿间也差不多。Mark揽过软绵绵的Eduardo，打开了浴室喷头，热水淋下来，冲走两人身上的湿腻。  
　　“帮我弄出来，”Eduardo小声地说，保证Mark能听到，“你——太进去了，很深……不舒服。”  
　　Mark说不清心里是什么感觉，有点郁结和不安，但Eduardo的话又无比火辣，他没办法忽视。他分开Eduardo的双腿，指腹揉压后穴，发现穴口因为之前稍显粗暴的性事红肿着，褶皱暂时没法合拢，Mark很轻易地就把两根指头送进了幽深的甬道，引导滞留的精液排出，Eduardo轻轻地呻吟，如同得到满足的小猫在发出咕噜声。  
　　“还有吗？”Mark没办法看着这样的Eduardo而不亲他，所以他亲了上去，Eduardo微笑着温柔地把手攀到Mark的后背。  
　　“不知道……”Eduardo鼻子皱起来，伸出另一只手，把掌心贴在小腹按压，像是在做什么愚蠢的判断，“应该吧。”  
　　于是Mark继续戳刺，推送手指在Eduardo内里滑动，扩张穴壁，想让Eduardo放松更深处，他之前灌了不少在里面。  
　　乳白色的精液顺着Mark的手指流出，滴在地板上，又被浴室的水冲刷带走。  
　　“可以了……别弄了，啊——Mark！”Eduardo抓住Mark作乱的手，拉着他的手腕让他远离自己体内，“我饿了。”  
　　“哪种饿？”Mark又变得不讲道理，他纠缠地吻着Eduardo，手指来到前方，逗弄Eduardo的阴茎。  
　　“需要食物的那种……精液不是食物，尽管它高蛋白。”Eduardo揪住Mark潮湿的卷毛，威胁又挑逗地瞪着他。  
　　Mark心里的小人开始掰手指数这是第几次Eduardo跟他调情。  
　　  
　　鉴于现在才下午四点，外送的食物应该会不怎么新鲜，Eduardo打开冰箱发现有一些生菜和水果，还找到了沙拉酱和淡奶油。于是Eduardo简单地把它们拌在一起，做出一大盘沙拉。  
　　分别把沙拉盛在两个碗里，又倒了两杯牛奶，Eduardo让Mark出来吃饭。  
　　“Wardo……事实上，我不吃草，”Mark木着脸用叉子戳着碗里的生菜，“我不饿。”  
　　“或许你是机器人只需要我给你连上线路冲几次电就够了，”Eduardo把手指穿进Mark厚密卷长的头发，不经意地摸摸索索，“让我找找你的电池盒，还是插头？”  
　　“那你是我的插座。”Mark面无表情地说着内涵句，一本正经地戳起块牛油果送进嘴里，咀嚼几次就吞咽下去。  
　　Eduardo眨眨眼，等反应过来了Mark蹩脚的下流话后，他小扇子一样的睫毛扑闪几下，被噎得半天开不了口。  
　　“呃……很好笑。”Eduardo别扭地拉过Mark对面的椅子坐下。  
　　“好笑吗，”Mark喝了一口牛奶，“Dustin好像说过很多类似的，什么你是我的主板光驱存储器……”  
　　“你却说了一个最污的。”  
　　“我只是接你的话，等等，什么是污？”  
　　“你变了，Mark。”  
　　“你先告诉我什么是污，来自汉语吗？”  
　　……  
　　  
　　没有营养的对话却意外地缓和了Mark和Eduardo之前因为什么问题的讨论而僵持起来的气氛，之后他们就一起坐在客厅厚实的羊绒地毯上，Mark继续摆弄着他的电脑，Eduardo找了一本小说来读，刚翻页还非常专注，结果只看了不到几章就靠在Mark的肩膀上睡着了。  
　　Mark顿住了手上的动作，他很想偏过头换个姿势，因为Eduardo的脑袋让他全身变得不协调，Eduardo湿暖的呼吸不间断地拂过他的脖子，凉凉的，又有些痒。Mark像个多动症儿童一样觉得哪儿哪儿都不对，却又不得不保持着现状。  
　　最后Mark只好挪开膝盖上的笔电，小心地搬动Eduardo好让他枕在自己大腿上。Eduardo似乎累极，紧闭着眼睛，呼吸绵长。Mark抽过Eduardo手里的书，发现是一本西班牙作家写的书，叫《风之阴影》。  
　　Mark记得这本书，它写成于2001年，三年后，也就是2004年，Facebook上线后不久，由Lucia Graves翻译成英文并在英美出版。Eduardo当时拿到了英国Weidenfeld & Nicolson出的第一版，走到哪里都带着，非常喜欢。Mark听Eduardo给他读过几段，他问Eduardo为什么喜欢这本书，Eduardo说这是关于书中书的故事，恰到好处的悬疑元素，很吸引人。  
　　故事主角是一个西班牙男孩，在内战中他的父亲带他去了一个隐秘的书店，让他挑选一本书，这个男孩就选了这本《风之阴影》，并沉迷其中，想要找到这个作者的全部作品，追溯他的历史。但这里刚好有个恶魔，试图抹去这位作者的痕迹，销毁他的所有文字。结局是男孩保护了作品，并通过其寻找到了爱情。  
　　“我感觉置身其中，那些圈套和陷阱好像都是掩盖在迷雾下，而我看着主角跳进去却没有办法，”Eduardo当时坐在他的床上，背靠床板，眉毛难得地皱起，“同理心，我能感受到他的挣扎和痛苦，虽然没有亲身经历，依然能让我愤怒和难受。”  
　　后来，Eduardo跳进了属于他自己的陷阱。  
　　Mark握着这本书，手指攥紧，脸色冷冽，看不出什么表情。  
　　他转过头就把它扔到了沙发底下。  
　　  
　　傍晚Eduardo醒来，外面天刚刚擦黑，Mark在看电视，调着静音。  
　　“Mark……我睡着了。”Eduardo爬起来，他还有些头晕。Mark没有开灯，周围显得很安静。  
　　Mark喉咙里发出类似干笑的咕哝声，听起来就像敷衍，Eduardo迷惑地看了Mark一眼，幽暗的光线让Mark的眼睛也黯淡了不少。  
　　“你可以把声音打开，”Eduardo随意地按下音量键，“你在看什么？”  
　　电视里传来尖细的呻吟和浓重的喘息，Eduardo当场僵住。  
　　屏幕上是一男一女，都是亚洲人，正在火热朝天地做爱，他们躺在豪华到夸张的大床上，旁若无人地亲吻，纠缠。摄像师很专业地给私密部位来了多次特写。  
　　“你看了一下午色情片？”Eduardo半天才找回头绪，他震惊地盯着面无波澜的卷毛先生。  
　　“不，”Mark冷静地开口，“准确地说，是三个半小时。”  
　　Eduardo被噎得说不出话，Mark一次次刷新了他的认知，“……什么感觉？”  
　　“没感觉。”  
　　“……？”  
　　Eduardo接近崩溃，他站起来把灯打开，客厅瞬间一片明亮。俯身刚想捡起遥控关电视时，却被Mark一把搂住腰，摔进了Mark怀里，动弹不得。  
　　“和我一起看，”Mark坐在Eduardo背后，让他仰靠自己胸膛，手指不安分地钻进Eduardo的上衣，来回游走摸索着，“看看你会有什么感觉。”  
　　  
　　持续发出的令人尴尬的声音，让Eduardo万分后悔当初买了这台立体环绕音效的液晶电视，他的耳尖已经红透，被Mark含在嘴里舔舐。  
　　“太变态了，Mark，”Eduardo不安地挣扎，“这真的太变态了。”  
　　“注意措辞，Saverin先生，”Mark含糊地说着，微凉的手指却不客气地捏住了Eduardo的乳首，“一起看色情电影而已，没有违背宪法。”  
　　“我们不是什么校园里没成年的处男，”Eduardo拒绝，他的手按住Mark的，“而且这太没下限。”  
　　Mark在他耳边轻笑，Eduardo羞耻得浑身不断地起颤栗，他的腿被Mark分开，大张着打开。他只穿着一条棉质内裤，而Mark的硬挺不停地在他股间磨蹭。发情期让他全身无力，并且容易被挑起情欲，但他的理智教养还在束缚他。  
　　“你喜欢姑娘，我知道，”Mark拨开Eduardo顽抗的手，电视上那个男人在揉捏身下女人的乳尖，Mark也加重手上的力道，拇指抵住小小的肉粒画圈，感受它迅速地肿胀起来，“你喜欢和她们上床。”  
　　“Mark！”Eduardo受不了地大叫。  
　　“安静，我没嫉妒，”Mark原本环在Eduardo腰上的手往下抚上了Eduardo半勃的阴茎，“好吧，或许有一点。”  
　　Eduardo身上的味道变得浓烈，Mark的眼眸深沉一片，他扯下Eduardo的内裤，翻身把Eduardo压在厚厚的地毯上，一个个带有信息素的吻落在Eduardo颈间。解开Eduardo衬衫的过程永远那么愉快，细腻的皮肤被渴望烧成粉红，还该死地敏感。  
　　Mark踢掉裤子，T恤也脱下来扔在一边，开始放肆地在Eduardo身上留下痕迹。Eduardo不是瘢痕体质，吻痕和牙印从来都消失得很快，所以他没有阻止过Mark充满控制欲的行为，放任他对自己身体宣誓主权。  
　　电视里的叫床声越来越大，Eduardo不知道自己是被Mark还是被色情片刺激，越来越进入状态，不一会儿前面就高翘起，身后也淌出滑液。  
　　Mark掰开Eduardo的双腿，注视着中间泛着水光的后穴，他还没有碰它，那里就已经饥渴地一张一合。  
　　“Wardo，”Mark抬起Eduardo的腿往他上身压，“你湿透了。”  
　　Eduardo咬着唇眼睛红红地瞪他，嘴里哼出断断续续的轻吟，不理会他的挑衅。  
　　“你想要我的手指吗？”Mark吻上Eduardo的脸颊，“还是要我直接进来？”  
　　Eduardo别开脑袋，Mark伸出舌尖舔吻Eduardo的泪沟和眼角，不再多言，挺身对准湿热的穴口，一寸寸地把自己送入。  
　　“啊！”Eduardo小声尖叫，Mark粗长的阴茎直直地插入，圆润的顶端浅浅撞击几下第二入口就狠狠地捅了进去，内腔因为不久前的性事还柔软着，但还是死死绞紧入侵者。  
　　粘腻的体液充满了Eduardo的生殖腔，Mark的硬挺在里面为所欲为，淫靡的水声让Eduardo神经紧绷，它们快速地自穴口溢出，沾满了Eduardo的腿根，流进地毯里。宫口也放松着，Mark轻易地把硕大的阴茎头部卡进去，感受来自Eduardo最深处的吮吸，那里更像有张小嘴在嘬吻他肿胀的龟头，Mark满足地喘息着，身下更加用力，碾压研磨那处，同时凶狠地抽插捣干，Eduardo难以抑制地发出淫叫。  
　　“Mark……Mark！”Eduardo被撞得七零八落，他刚才被Mark操射，又感到小腹底下升起了熟悉的堆积感，内腔开始规律地收缩抽搐。他像是想起了什么，努力维持清醒，“Mark！”  
　　“怎么了？”Mark征伐着Eduardo的身体，动作一点都不温柔。  
　　“啊！慢点……嗯，哈——”Eduardo搂住Mark的脖子，脸上的表情混合着愉悦和迷茫，“别再弄进去了，别，啊！”  
　　Eduardo僵住了身体，颤抖着达到顶点，眼睛无神地睁大，嘴巴半张，连呼吸都屏住。Mark抱紧了Eduardo，趁Eduardo的甬道不断缩紧时愈发残忍地戳刺。Eduardo高潮的样子就像暴雨里的玫瑰，有种濒临凋零的美，非常犯规，对Mark来说几乎致命。  
　　但Eduardo要求他不准释放在他体内，Mark咬唇退出Eduardo痉挛的身体。Eduardo把自己蜷缩了起来，Mark忍着快要爆炸的欲望，并拢Eduardo的双腿，把自己插入了Eduardo湿滑的腿根。  
　　在Mark持续挺动的时候，Eduardo渐渐从高潮中回过神来。他的腿间因为Mark火热的抽插也变得红红的，不疼，但感觉怪异。  
　　Mark射在Eduardo腿间，暖腻的触感让Eduardo别扭又尴尬，他拍拍Mark的背，示意他从自己身上起来，却被Mark吻得呼吸错乱，瘫在地毯上。  
　　  
　　“我觉得你已经忘记了明天的航班。”Eduardo的手指轻轻地划过Mark尖锐的下颌线条，他们几乎花了一天的时间来做爱，终于在深夜时分躺到了床上。  
　　“没有，”Mark握住Eduardo的手，“我想马上就飞回去。”  
　　  
　　TBC


	5. 11

11  
　　飞机是早上九点的，Mark简单地把自己不多的行李和最重要的电脑装好，又摇醒还躺在床上的Eduardo。在他的Wardo昏昏沉沉地走到厨房给他和自己都煮了一杯咖啡喝完后，Mark便拖着他们两个一起去了机场。  
　　帕罗奥图的雨下的非常不合时宜，气温也不是很高，即使Mark确定没让Eduardo淋到雨，坐在车上的Eduardo还是不停地打喷嚏。Mark伸手想摸摸Eduardo的额头确认他有没有发烧，却被Eduardo拍掉了手。  
　　“你别靠太近，万一我感冒了你可不想被传染吧。”Eduardo说着还挪远了点，嗓子也哑哑的，还想把车窗打开。  
　　Mark不耐烦地抓住了Eduardo的手把他拉回来，不让他坐边上。大滴大滴的雨水不断砸在车窗玻璃上，Mark搞不明白Eduardo为什么要开窗。Mark不想看到Eduardo淋雨，尤其不想看到Eduardo在帕罗奥图淋雨，再一次，因为这会让Mark产生难过和愤怒交织的情绪。  
　　“你在别扭什么。”Mark正视着前挡风玻璃，冷冷地说。  
　　虽然掩饰得很好，但已经摸清Eduardo习性的Mark还是能觉察出Eduardo的不安和抗拒。Eduardo在麻痹他自己，从下飞机的那刻就陷入了心情低落，但他善于伪装。Mark能感觉到Eduardo不高兴，可他没办法完全看透Eduardo，他只能猜测也许是和这个城市有关。  
　　“我没有，只是累了。”Eduardo垂下眼眸，看不清神色。  
　　Mark抿起嘴唇，他知道这意味着Eduardo拒绝交流，他只好沉默。  
　　  
　　助理把车开到了一个别墅区，不是Mark平时住的小公寓，Eduardo看着越来越熟悉的道路和建筑，渐渐瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“这是哪儿，Mark？”  
　　“一栋别墅，离斯坦福两条街远，特好，还带游泳池。”Mark嘴角带上一点淡淡的笑意，望着Eduardo的眼睛。  
　　Eduardo下意识地摇头，努力想甩掉记忆里当初Mark说过的一模一样的话， “你……这不会……”  
　　“就是这里，”Mark打开车门，撑起了伞，向还坐在车里Eduardo伸出手，“一切开始的地方。”  
　　争吵开始的地方，决裂开始的地方，以及，标记开始的地方。  
　　Mark构想过很多次，他曾想带Eduardo住到更远的市郊富人区，让Eduardo远离Facebook，远离硅谷，因为这对Eduardo来说，是远离伤害。但经过越来越久的相处，Mark发现Eduardo比自己还善于规避那段过去。Eduardo不关心他的事业，他的工作，有关于当年的一切都像是什么见鬼的安全词。Mark意识到了不对劲，好像那些不愉快变成了横亘在他们之间的壁垒，只要任由它存在下去，Eduardo永远都不会真正回归自己。  
　　曾经有位著名的心理学教授做过一个信任试验：让一个人站在台阶往后倒，背后是一个负责接住他的人。实验分两次，第一次会让前者熟悉的，比如亲人朋友恋人，站在后面，第二次则是一个完全陌生的人。所有人，公众，包括教授自己都认为人会更加信任自己熟悉的人，出乎预料的却是，试验结果表明，人们在后面站着熟人时多会左顾右盼，焦虑紧张，迟迟不敢往后倒，可如果背后是陌生人，他们往往能果断迅速地倒下去。  
　　他们都开始分析，最后得出了一个结论——因为熟悉了解，信任构建和重构反而会更艰难。  
　　Mark现在成了站在Eduardo背后的人，尽管他一再地示弱讨好，反复保证，也不能换来Eduardo义无反顾的倒下。然而不同的是，他曾拥有过Eduardo全部的信任。  
　　被Eduardo没有防备地爱着和信任的感觉实在太好，Mark从来都不轻易满足，他不能接受一个只有二分之一心在他身上的Eduardo，他想要Eduardo的百分之百。  
　　所以他必须解决这个问题。  
　　  
　　Eduardo刚走进Mark就狠狠地把他抵在背后的门上，呼吸狂乱地亲吻着还有些晕乎的Eduardo，舌头伸进对方湿润的口腔，大肆翻搅逼迫Eduardo和自己纠缠。  
　　“等等，Mark！唔！”Eduardo在空隙间含糊地抗议，他不喜欢这里，关在门后的雨啪啪地砸碎在路面，Eduardo不可避免地想起了那个暴雨的夜晚，他就站在这扇门外面，愤怒地敲打，雨水混杂着他重重的砸门声，现在他甚至都有种错觉是不是有敲门声从背后传来。  
　　“当时我就该这么做，是不是？”Mark更用力地压制住Eduardo，不理会他的挣扎，“不管Sean，不管Dustin，更不管那些姑娘，就把你压在墙上，把你吻晕过去。”  
　　Eduardo受不了地闭上眼睛，老天，他想马上就跑出去，外面下雨也好，下什么都好，他只想逃离这里，逃离这样的Mark。Eduardo承认他非常爱Mark，分开的一年时间他没有停止过爱他，但他怀有人最基本的尊严所以他也有段时间非常地恨过Mark，后来恨慢慢消失了，爱也冲淡了一点。重新和Mark在一起是他能对自己做出的最大妥协，可如果要求更多，全部的注意力，关爱，和信任，Eduardo没法给予，尽管他会愿意……但他不能，他做不到，像是创伤后应激障碍之类的东西。  
　　在学校Eduardo就知道，市场经济中强调交换双方以信用作为前提，构成信任的经济关系。任何一方不守信，信用关系链条被打破，有序的市场经济就会被破坏。  
　　原谅很容易，再毫无防备地敞开心扉却很艰难。Eduardo早就学会了给自己留后路，他不能再经受一次一败涂地。  
　　“别说了……Mark，”Eduardo示弱了，他放软声线，这让他听起来像只无辜的小动物，“我头晕，我好像发热了，Mark……”  
　　Mark的眼睛深不见底，仿佛要把Eduardo盯穿，Eduardo无意识地躲闪，喉咙不自觉地吞咽。最后Mark却也没办法了，在心里无声地叹气，放开禁锢着Eduardo的手，贴上Eduardo的脸颊和额头。  
　　“你低烧了，坐到沙发上去。”Mark紧紧地牵着Eduardo的手腕，带他走到客厅，像照顾小孩子一样把他安置好，又去找了点药准备喂给他。  
　　他不能一下就做得太过分，Eduardo讨厌被逼迫。  
　　  
　　夜晚总是来得很快，Eduardo还是有点烧所以Mark想让他早早睡觉。Mark不喜欢Eduardo生病，一点病毒都会把他折腾得快要死掉，Mark却又什么忙都帮不上，所以每次Eduardo病倒Mark都会想，要是躺在床上的是我就好了，但一轮到Mark生病，Eduardo就夜以继日地照顾他，最后两个人一起瘦上一大圈。最好的方法就是保持健康，都不要生病。  
　　Eduardo背对着Mark侧躺，床头的小台灯发出微黄的光，在他侧脸留下一片阴影。Mark把手放在他的后背，抚摸他嶙峋的蝴蝶骨，它们突兀地支棱着，单薄得有些夸张。他明天就要去公司，CEO缺席一周虽然对Facebook影响不大，但他已经很迫不及待地想要回到他熟悉的领域。可如果Eduardo明天还是生病的话，Mark就不知道他该不该去上班，他不能把发烧的Eduardo单独留在这个房子里，即使他再没有人性，他不能任由工作占据他的全部，这意味着对Eduardo狠心。Mark最不想的就是对Eduardo狠心。  
　　确定Eduardo睡熟了之后，Mark往Eduardo的方向挪近，一只手环过他的腰身，让自己削尖的下巴抵在他的肩窝，呼吸Eduardo只在特殊时期才会有的味道。  
　　他的Wardo闻起来香甜可口，像玻璃窗里陈列的甜品，任谁都想尝一口。  
　　Mark曾经在这张床上占有Eduardo，彻底地给他打上Zackerberg的烙印。他怀念那个时候的Eduardo，没受过伤的，自信优雅的Eduardo。穿上西装就不可一世，在床上又任人鱼肉，咬着唇接受越来越过分的侵犯，直到没有力气地哀泣求饶，可他越可怜Mark就越凶狠，到最后Eduardo就学会了撒娇迎合的那套，因为他发现这样Mark会早点放过他。  
　　过去的记忆实在太美好，Mark忍不住嘴角勾起微笑的弧度，更加抱紧怀里的Eduardo，在他裸露的颈部落下一个吻。只要他还在自己身边，Mark心底就会升起一阵满足。他享受Eduardo的陪伴，他爱Eduardo，Mark可以毫不迟疑地向每个人承认他对Eduardo的爱，无论这看起来有多傻。  
　　  
　　半夜Eduardo浑身湿透地醒过来，皮肤下传来的灼烧感让他疼得不住抽气，汗水从他的额头渗出，后背也被打湿，下体的空虚又使他难受不已。他还头晕因为今天在机场受了凉，发情期里生病对他来说是双倍的负荷。  
　　他很虚弱，只能哼出细如蚊呐的呻吟，汗水滴进他的眼睛，胃部传来恶心感。  
　　有力的手臂在他腰间收紧，Eduardo闻到身边倾泻出的属于Mark的信息素，他迷失雪后松木的味道里，更安心地让自己软弱下来。  
　　Mark解开他的睡衣纽扣，捏住他的左乳，以挑逗的姿态玩弄，Eduardo感到了耻辱，他努力压下胸腔里弥漫上来的屈辱感，安慰自己这只不过是在前戏。  
　　微凉的手掌贴上Eduardo的额头，他听到Mark低声俯在他耳边，“你得去医院，Wardo，你大概有100华氏度了。”Eduardo摇头，他呜咽着拒绝。  
　　Mark像是叹了口气，他伸手把Eduardo的睡衣剥到肩膀，在光滑的皮肤上细细吮吻，一只手伸进Eduardo的内裤，检查Eduardo的湿润程度。甜腻的体液不等Mark探入手指就从Eduardo的后穴流出，穴口已经可以容下三指。Eduardo的内里又湿又热，因为发烧的缘故，温度高得不像样，即使看不见Mark也知道那里呈现着漂亮的熟红色，性成熟的颜色。  
　　他低哑地喘息，将手指从Eduardo的身体里抽出，引来了Eduardo不满的抱怨。Mark把Eduardo的内裤褪到臀下，双手揉弄他饱满的臀肉，让他的屁股贴紧自己，把Eduardo摆弄成侧身蜷缩的姿势。  
　　勃起的阴茎抵在不断翕合的穴口，那里贪婪地吮吸着Mark的顶端。性冲动让他狠狠地挺身，阴茎擦过Eduardo的内腔入口却没有进入。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo快哭出来，因为Mark没有进到正确的地方，“Mark……Mark……不是这里，不在这里。”  
　　“嘘——安静。”Mark温柔地舔吻Eduardo的耳垂，手掌来到前方，撸动Eduardo笔挺的阴茎。  
　　“求你了……Mark……呜——”Eduardo耸动着腰腹，试图让Mark进入他的生殖腔，“到里面来，想要……”  
　　Mark喜欢被本能控制的Eduardo，就像一个要糖吃的幼童，会向他撒娇的小斑比，最好能欺负到哭。  
　　Eduardo经常在床上哭，而这非常火辣，Mark不希望看到除此以外Eduardo的眼泪。  
　　手上加快速度，Eduardo的前液滴了Mark一手，在快要射精的前一秒Mark终于插入了Eduardo的腔内。  
　　“啊！”Eduardo尖叫着高潮，被充满的快感席卷全身，Mark深深地贯穿了他。  
　　Eduardo的体内非常烫，火热得和平时不一样，Mark有些不安怕伤到Eduardo，他以磨人的速度抽插着，即便他快要到达极限。  
　　内壁黏膜被Mark捣开，滑液一股股地从紧致的甬道溢出，Eduardo咬紧嘴唇承受断续的快感。刚开始这个速度很舒服，但做得越久Eduardo越觉得不够，Mark甚至没顶到他的最深处。  
　　“别这样——嗯，啊，深一点，Mark……”Eduardo抓紧Mark放在自己小腹的手。  
　　“Wardo……”Mark把脑袋埋在Eduardo后颈，维持着最后一丝理智，按压Eduardo的腹部，加重了抽送的力道，换来了Eduardo软糯的颤声。  
　　宫口像一张湿漉的小嘴，热切地含住Mark肿大的龟头，柔嫩的软肉挤压那里敏感的皮肤，不时有大量的液体浇灌，性交带来无上的快感。  
　　包裹Mark的腔道逐渐抽搐纷乱，Eduardo僵直了后背，尖叫从红润的双唇吐出，Eduardo又一次达到顶峰。  
　　Mark重重地操干高潮里的Eduardo，看他像只小兽一样无措地躲避，也不担心会真正伤害他。最后他退出Eduardo的体内，把浓浓的精液喷洒在Eduardo腿间，结束这次性爱。  
　　简单地擦拭了自己和Eduardo，Mark重新摸了摸Eduardo的额头，惊讶地发现他似乎正在退烧。Mark用被子裹紧他们两个，准备继续睡觉，这次Eduardo是正面对着他的。  
　　Mark满意地闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　TBC


	6. 12

12  
　　第二天早上七点Mark就醒了过来，旁边的人还在熟睡。他把手放到Eduardo脑袋上确认Eduardo的体温已经回归正常值之后，便轻手轻脚地从床上下来了。  
　　冰箱里有助理之前买好的吐司和红牛，事实上Mark觉得他的助理可能把整个超市食品区都扫荡了一通，因为冰箱里不管是生的熟的都屯得满满的，Mark只得略显艰难地从中取出了他现在今天早上吃的一部分。  
　　简单地解决早餐后Mark接了一杯水放到Eduardo旁边的床头柜上，从他没有放松的眉头，Mark可以判断即使在睡梦里Eduardo都是焦虑的。他伸出手抚上那小块皱起的皮肤，在Eduardo有所察觉前撤开。  
　　八点整，Zuckerberg先生准时出门。  
　　  
　　Eduardo做了一个不怎么好的梦，他在这间屋子外敲门，雨水砸在他的脸上，毁掉了他得体的西装，连头发都狼狈地贴在额头，在他已经失望地准备离开时Sean Parker的声音却从门后传了过来，有关于对他家族和能力的鄙夷不屑。Eduardo愤怒地回击，手脚并用，甚至不再顾忌言语措辞。门终于开了，Eduardo惊愕地发现眼前倒映着Mark冷漠的脸。  
　　这个梦真实得可怕，Eduardo醒来发现他竟然被吓出了一身汗，躺在床上愣了好一会儿才回过神。Eduardo现在已经不像过去那么情绪化，他清楚无论是Mark还是他自己都不会让昨日重现。  
　　Eduardo起来明显感觉到轻松了不少，感冒症状似乎完全消失，除了手脚有些无力，以及深夜性爱带来某些部位的不适。他去洗了个澡，冲掉所有的疲倦，重新变得精神十足。  
　　他没想过Mark会把他带到这里，昨天Eduardo完全是被Mark吓到了，他大概能猜到为什么Mark会这么做，但他没想到Mark会以这种方式让他措手不及。Eduardo没有生气，他也没办法真的对Mark生气，或许他早就习惯为了Mark一步步后退自己的底线，他曾经以为他再也不会回到这片土地，他还以为Mark会永远退出他的生活，结果只是一年，事情就全部往相反方向倾覆，可怕的还有Eduardo自己一遍遍的妥协。  
　　想这些总是会让Eduardo从心底升起一阵自我厌弃，他不让自己再继续纠结，穿好衣服决定处理助理发来的文件。  
　　  
　　CEO结束远行归来并没有让一群员工感到兴奋，自始至终兴奋的只有CTO先生一位，Dustin把Mark堵在办公室追问他和Eduardo的关系有没有进展。Mark正忙着捡起丢了一个星期的工作，没空理会这个聒噪的家伙，下一秒却被抢走了电脑。  
　　“Dustin！”Mark绷着脸使劲拍了一下桌子。  
　　谁知道Dustin比他还使劲，达仔用可以摔碎的力道一把把电脑扔到Mark面前，Mark被吓得不轻，“我看得出来Mark，你心情不错，Wardo是不是……”  
　　“Dustin——”Mark受不了地扶额，“Eduardo回来了(Eduardo is back)。”  
　　Dustin愣住了，“回什么(Back to what)？”  
　　“不是什么(what)，是谁(who)，”Mark嘴角终于出现一个微笑的弧度，“back to me.”  
　　“天呐，我……Mark……”Dustin语无伦次起来，“我太为你们高兴了，我就说Wardo不会离开，他一直那么好……”  
　　“好了，”Mark从椅子上站起来，把Dustin往门外推，“马上去工作，别忘了，你的工资还是我付。”  
　　  
　　Mark中午没有回家，他习惯了在公司待一整天，然而公司运作越来越上轨道之后Mark实际上并不需要在办公室坐那么久。今天Mark难得地准时下班，因为Dustin不停在他耳边念叨“快回去谈恋爱谈恋爱”，激动得不能自已，Mark只好任由他把自己拖出公司。  
　　Eduardo没有注意到Mark回来，他正在跟电话那端的人交涉什么，口吻是Mark难得听过的严肃。  
　　“你在工作？”Mark等Eduardo结束通话后走到他身边，对方估计完全没想到他会这么早回来，所以吃惊地睁大了眼睛。  
　　“公司那边的事……”Eduardo含糊地回答。  
　　Mark注意到Eduardo的电脑放在沙发上，他看起来也像忙了一天，但Mark不确定Eduardo能一直待在屋子里不出门，“你会无聊吗？Dustin和Chris都会想见你……我是说，可以把他们叫到一起——”  
　　“Mark，”Eduardo焦糖色的眼睛弯起来，声音温柔得像沙滩上的海风，“你不用担心我，公司在加州也有一些客户，我不是在度假。”  
　　“你可以和我一起去公司，”Mark感到紧张，他的手在Eduardo看不到的地方握紧，“我会让秘书给你加个席位，如果你想。”  
　　Eduardo的脸上出现了为难的表情，他皱着眉，眼睛里盛满了不知名的东西，“不用……Mark，我没时间。”  
　　太过明显的搪塞让Mark一时找不到其他可以劝服Eduardo的说辞，他抿起嘴唇一言不发，看不出什么情绪。Eduardo反而握住了他放在背后的手，小心地问他，“你生气了？”  
　　Mark敢肯定Eduardo知道他想做什么，他没有明确地拒绝因为这样会让Mark不高兴，可Eduardo也不愿意违背自己的意愿所以他也没有配合Mark。  
　　说不清心里是什么感受，Mark只好摇摇头，“我没生气。”  
　　Eduardo擅长敷衍，他让他和Mark的关系维系在一个安全的平衡点上，尽可能地满足Mark的要求，规避所有会破坏这种平衡的危险源。Eduardo把什么都掩盖起来，逃避可能出现的问题，Mark非常不喜欢这一点，他知道迟早Eduardo会有爆发的一天。  
　　  
　　不知不觉间两个人又同居了十多天，因为今天是星期六所以年轻的CEO先生放任自己和Eduardo陷在被窝里，过了九点也不愿意起床，还准备拉着Eduardo再滚一次床单，被Eduardo轻笑着推开。Eduardo的发情期已经结束，Mark不必再为Eduardo担心。  
　　Eduardo也很开心，他快速地习惯了这里的生活，来自公司高层的帮助让他得以联系到散落在加州的几位经理人，他还跟其中一位约好了一次见面。他迫不及待地要一显身手，待在Mark的别墅就快把他憋坏。  
　　Mark在被Eduardo拖到餐桌上的时候告诉Eduardo想跟他一起约会，Eduardo用见鬼的眼神盯着Mark的蓝眼睛看了足足有半分钟那么长。  
　　“我们可以去西海岸，我知道帕罗奥图就是西海岸，我说的是真正的海岸，”Mark在努力让语速慢下来，但他可能失败了，“我可以开车，当然，你来开也行，只要在星期一之前赶回来。”  
　　“我保证这次旅行不会太无趣，不过如果发生飓风海啸我们就得立刻回来……”  
　　“我喜欢飓风和海啸，”Eduardo放下餐具，抚上Mark的手臂，毫不掩饰眼里的笑意，“好的，Mark，我很乐意。”  
　　  
　　Mark订好了酒店房间，Eduardo在为他们收拾可能会用到的东西，就在要出发之前Mark却收到了来自Chris的邮件。  
　　下午公司有个不大不小的会议，跟Facebook界面设计与用户改造计划相关，在平时这本来是几个程序员跟Mark一起在电话里就能商量好的事，因为几个斯坦福计信软件系实习生和一名副教授的加入让技术部不得不搞得正式一点。  
　　Mark当即就让Chris帮他推掉这种形式化的安排，却被Chris以CEO太久没露面的理由驳回。  
　　一字不漏听完对话内容的Eduardo走到沙发边上，有些好笑地看着生闷气的Mark，出声安慰，“没关系，我们可以下周再去，我看过天气，下周的海水更适合冲浪。”  
　　结果Eduardo的安慰在Mark这里起了反效果，Mark一把拦住Eduardo的腰把他按到自己身上，手臂搂紧Eduardo的后背，狠狠地吻上Eduardo的嘴唇。Eduardo知道Mark在郁闷所以也没有反抗，他放任Mark略显粗暴的动作，把手穿过Mark茂密卷曲的头发，顺从地张开口腔让Mark和自己唇舌相缠。  
　　纵容的后果是Mark越来越过分的动作，Eduardo被扒掉衬衫和裤子，面色潮红地躺在沙发上，终于在Mark啃咬他另一边乳头时忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
　　Mark粗鲁地往Eduardo还不够湿润的后穴里送进手指，没等Eduardo准备好就开始攻击他的生殖腔口，两根手指用力地在那块柔软凹陷的地方戳刺，完全不在意会不会把Eduardo弄疼，好像他就是故意要把Eduardo弄疼。  
　　“Mark！你轻点！啊！”Eduardo皱着整张脸挣扎，细瘦的双腿不再乖顺地环住Mark的腰，脚跟轻轻踢在Mark的尾骨上。  
　　Mark抓住Eduardo的脚踝，不让他乱动，转而继续以手指开拓将要容纳他的甬道，小口收缩得厉害却始终不肯让Mark探入，透明的体液不断流出也没能轻松多少，Mark渐渐失去了耐心，不等Eduardo完全扩张就把阴茎插进穴口，头部抵在腔道准备直接进去。  
　　“不！Mark，Mark，不行！”Eduardo在感到撕裂的痛楚时尖叫着阻止Mark，像只落入捕食者陷阱的斑鹿在害怕地求饶，“我会受伤的，Mark！”  
　　“Wardo……”Mark低头亲吻Eduardo轻颤的睫毛，“要你，我要你。”  
　　“你先，嗯，等等……”Mark不再硬闯，而是以阴茎顶端持续地撞击Eduardo的第二入口，Eduardo感到下体传来熟悉的快感，声音也变了调，“等它，啊！等一等……”  
　　“放松——Wardo，让我进去，Wardo，”Mark加大了撞击的力道，他硬的发疼，胀大的阴茎却差不多都留在Eduardo的身体外面，低哑的嗓音里带着迫切，“你不想要我吗？”  
　　Eduardo抚摸上Mark汗湿的额头，撩开他的卷发，熟悉的钴蓝色眼眸里燃烧着灼热的情欲。他努力让自己放松，配合Mark不知轻重的顶弄，热流逐渐从体内涌出，而他知道这是什么，“来吧，慢点……进来吧……啊——”  
　　Eduardo的呻吟软糯得就像撒娇，Mark挺身插入泞泽窄小的通道，温暖紧致的内壁绞紧了外来者，似乎是在阻止这根巨物的入侵，Mark残忍地一插到底，不给Eduardo逃跑的机会。  
　　承受着狂风暴雨的捣干，Eduardo在美妙的性交中迷失，他只在Mark把身体的一部分操进他最深处时会做出一些应激反应，像是摇头，发出不和谐的小声尖叫，和扑闪着睫毛流泪。Mark喜欢看Eduardo高潮，所以他更凶狠地侵犯Eduardo，在他柔嫩的宫口大肆亵弄，那里几乎是Eduardo全身上下最敏感的地方，过度的刺激会让Eduardo达到剧烈的高潮，然后Eduardo会无意识地哭出来，抽噎着发抖，痉挛。  
　　“Wardo，舒服吗？”Mark想要夺回Eduardo的注意力，他咬上Eduardo的耳朵，舔舐吹气，“你好湿，湿得不成样子。”  
　　Eduardo别过头，不理会Mark言语的调戏，耳尖却因为羞耻红透。  
　　“你可以变得更湿，你知道的……从这里，你含住我这里，”Mark拉起Eduardo的手贴在他不断耸动的小腹，“你知道那是什么，对吗？”  
　　“啊——嗯，嗯，啊！”Eduardo开始高潮，他闭上了眼睛，脸上呈现类似痛苦的表情。  
　　“对，就这样，你真美，”Mark吮吻Eduardo修长的脖颈，不控制地成结射精，“Wardo……”  
　　  
　　TBC


	7. 13

13  
　　被内射不足以让Eduardo生气，可他在Mark伸手进去给他清理的时候还是小声地抱怨了一会儿。Mark仔细地在Eduardo的甬道里转动手指，引导深处的白浊流出，它们沾满了因为先前有些粗暴的性事而红肿的穴口。  
　　显然Mark并会不理会Eduardo的咕哝，他挑衅似的加重了手上的力度，故意在柔软的内壁上按压戳弄，Eduardo被欺负地呼吸不稳，敏感的内里分泌出温热的体液，和着精液一起流到Mark的手腕。  
　　“可以了……Mark！”Eduardo捉住那只一直在他体内作乱的手，让它离开自己的身体，“你还得去开会，我不会让你再做一次了。”  
　　“忘掉开会。”Mark轻松地制服想从他身下挣脱出来的Eduardo，面不改色地亲吻Eduardo裸露的肩膀。  
　　“不……”Eduardo笑着躲开，“至少让我把衣服穿上。”  
　　Mark衣着完整，Eduardo却一丝不挂，他试图从Mark那边的沙发上拿回自己的衣物，不过被Mark抢先一步。  
　　“你不能让我一直裸着在你的房子里走来走去，我会被认为是裸露癖。”Eduardo的声音软软的，带着做爱后的沙哑。  
　　Mark搂住Eduardo的腰在沙发上翻了个身，让他骑到自己腿上，Eduardo因为姿势的突然变化被吓得不轻，不赞同地瞪着这位肇事者。Mark却拿起Eduardo的衬衫给他穿上，系好每颗纽扣，顺便给Eduardo套上了黑色平角裤。  
　　“你真的该走了，”Eduardo使劲揉了揉Mark的卷毛，“让参会人员久等可不是什么好习惯。”  
　　Mark一声不吭，Eduardo以为他还在不高兴所以低下头亲吻他，可下一秒就被Mark过分地握紧了腰身，一只手又从后面探进了自己的内裤。  
　　Eduardo还没来得及抗议就听到了一声异响，类似于金属和其他什么落地的声音，他惊愕地挣开Mark，发现Chris站在玄关处，脸上的表情和见到外星人差不多。  
　　Eduardo被迅速地吓坏，他一把推开想要拉住他的Mark，光着脚逃离了现场，跑到了楼上房间里。  
　　  
　　不仅是Eduardo，Chris和Mark也受到了不同程度的惊吓，其中Mark的脸色尤其难看，Chris的神情接近于崩溃。  
　　“我为什么不知道你和Wardo在一起了？！我是Facebook的PR！操你的Mark！你有没有把我放在眼里！”Chris愤怒地朝着Mark大吼大叫，“这算什么？！同居？接下来是不是可以直接绕过我开个发布会公布你们结婚的消息了？！”  
　　“Chris！我没想隐瞒什么！”Mark冷静地回答暴走的公关先生，“我告诉了Dustin，我没想到……”  
　　“没想到什么？你从新加坡回来就带上了Eduardo对吗？你为什么不告诉我？”  
　　“我想过要告诉你……”  
　　“Mark，在我看来你的目的再清楚不过，让Eduardo和你一起回加州，又隐藏他的行踪，不对外通知你们的关系……”  
　　“噢，我是要监禁他了是吗，Chris？”Mark冷冷地回复。  
　　“你闭嘴！你让助理帮你买下这栋房子不就是为了关着Eduardo？Mark！你把Eduardo当成金丝雀来养吗？！锁在笼子里，给予阳光水和食物，满足你……不不不，满足你们两个变态的心理和欲望？”Chris被怒气冲昏了一般口不择言。  
　　“Chris！！”Mark也被激怒了，他从沙发上站起来走到Chris面前，死死地盯着他的眼睛，“你什么都不知道！你居然敢这么跟我说话？！”  
　　“我说错了什么？Eduardo不是你养的……”  
　　“我不是。”  
　　Chris和Mark都一起望向楼梯口，Eduardo在楼上换好了衣服，穿上了优雅笔挺的西装，面色异常平静，手指却握成了拳头。  
　　他一步一步地走下来，走到Mark身边，“我不是什么硅谷的骨肉皮，Chris，我和Mark也不是你想的那种关系。你就算不相信我，你也该相信Mark，你比我了解他。”  
　　Chris看起来像是被安抚了，但他还是下意识地反驳，“那你为什么会回来？说真的，一年之后？你也发疯了？”  
　　“因为我爱Mark，我和他有过标记，”Eduardo毫不畏惧地迎接Chris的目光，“我们是普通的伴侣关系。”  
　　Chris终于一句话都说不出来了，他又接收到一枚重磅炸弹。他坐到一边的沙发上，过了好几分钟才开口，不再咄咄逼人，而是变得有气无力，“什么时候……？”  
　　Eduardo刚要说话，却被Mark抓住了手。Mark手很凉，脸上表情也没什么温度，他回应Chris，“一年前。这是我和他的事。”  
　　“三百多天，Mark你就没想过告诉我？我还是你的朋友！”Chris不可置信地看着Mark，“你简直是历史上最糟糕的工作对象。”  
　　Mark无所谓地耸肩，他牵着Eduardo坐到Chris的对面。Chris又问，“你们有什么打算？你知道，媒体不可能让你们低调下去，要控制舆论最好的方法就是掌握住它。”  
　　“我不是你想的丑闻引起者，Chris，”Eduardo好笑地看着一团乱麻的Chris，“就，顺其自然？你们的那套不适合我，我只是，唔……来工作顺便借住在老朋友家里？”  
　　“哈哈，如果你会和老朋友做爱。”Mark面无表情地接了一句，Eduardo和Chris都被呛了一下。  
　　“够了！”Chris扶额，“知道了……我下次不会再这么抓马，shit，哪怕一个人告诉我一声！Mark，你的会不用去了，已经迟到了。还有，以后都不要再给我你家的钥匙了，我也不会再帮你打理行头了。”  
　　Chris离开时留下了钥匙和一套西装，显然他就是为了这个才来的。Mark习惯让Chris保管自己家的钥匙，看来之后Chris决定放弃这项工作。  
　　  
　　Mark觉得Eduardo在生气，但他没有表现得像生气。他还是弯着他该死的棕色眼睛，软糯地安慰Mark，尽管Mark认为没什么值得安慰的地方。Mark想问Eduardo关于先前他说的，可Eduardo却看起来一副拒绝交谈的模样。  
　　下午过得很快，没多久天就擦黑了，他们简单地吃了晚饭，Mark去书房工作，Eduardo留在沙发上看书。  
　　即便对着电脑也没能让Mark安定下来，他的心快速而规律地皱缩，他试着忘记几个小时前发生的一切，但始终没办法做到。  
　　屏幕上一个完整的代码也没能敲出来，Mark果断地扔掉鼠标下楼。  
　　客厅的灯全部都亮着，Eduardo却不在。Mark在一瞬间感到心慌，他趿拉着拖鞋到处找也没能找到Eduardo，打电话发现Eduardo的手机就在地毯上。  
　　——Eduardo没有走。  
　　Mark一遍遍地在心里重复，他敢肯定，Eduardo绝对不会离开。  
　　然后他听到了屋子外面水花的声音，Mark走出去发现了正在游泳池里的Eduardo。他的衣服就扔在一边，他赤裸着在冰冷的池水里滑动，快速而沉默，偶尔露出脑袋换气。Eduardo的身体线条接近完美，纤长漂亮得就像北欧神话里的美人鱼。  
　　Mark脱掉身上碍事的衣服，进到游泳池里。Mark才发现池水不是冰冷，而是冰冷得吓人。Eduardo也看到了Mark，他从对面游到了Mark的旁边，Mark把手指放到Eduardo被冻苍白的嘴唇上，“上去吧，你会感冒的。”  
　　Eduardo听话地点点头，转身准备上岸，突然被Mark拦住。  
　　“你不高兴？”Mark把Eduardo抵在池边的瓷砖上，脑袋埋在Eduardo的颈窝。  
　　“我没有……”Eduardo纵容地抚摸Mark的背脊，“我被……我有点害怕。”  
　　“你怕什么？”Mark抱住Eduardo在水底的身体，浮力让Eduardo几乎变得没有重量，Mark皱着眉把Eduardo抱得更紧。  
　　“我不知道，Mark……我不知道。”Mark抬起头直直地望进Eduardo的眼睛，Eduardo有些不自在地撇开视线，但下一刻就被捏住下巴。  
　　“和我结婚。”Mark用非常严肃的口吻对Eduardo说，蓝色瞳孔里的认真快要灼伤Eduardo，“我也是——对于你几个小时之前的那三个字，可能有些敷衍不过没关系，我可以说无数遍。Eduardo我——”  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo垂下了睫毛，Mark看不清他的眼色，但他低低的声音听起来很沮丧，“你这样我会更害怕。”  
　　“我不明白，”Mark觉得自己心里破了一个窟窿，凉风一阵阵地往里灌，“我不明白Wardo。”  
　　“我……Mark，我没想过和你结婚，我没想过公开我们的关系……我不是说不同意，我只是没想过……我喜欢你，我爱你——”  
　　“你难道想当我的金丝雀？”Mark难以相信Eduardo会这么说，“Chris说的是对的？”  
　　“不——”Eduardo痛苦地闭上眼，“我不是这个意思。”  
　　“那你对Chris说的算什么？你说我们是伴侣关系！如果我们不结婚我们就不可能是伴侣关系！”Mark感到无力和狂怒侵蚀着他的胃部，他迫切地想要伤害Eduardo来保护自己。  
　　“我们可以……Mark……”Eduardo低下头小声说到，“什么都不会改变，就像现在这样，什么都不要改变……我们能很幸福。”  
　　“你把我当成傻子吗？还是你只是在骗你自己？！”Mark非常愤怒，濒临爆炸的临界点，他狠狠地把Eduardo压在池壁上，信息素不可抑制地弥漫四周。  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo在他的怀里颤抖起来，Mark不想看到Eduardo因为信息素而做出违心的妥协，他放开钳制住Eduardo的手臂，从Eduardo身边离开上岸，捡起地上的衣服胡乱套上。  
　　  
　　Mark不顾头发还在滴水就坐到了沙发上，实际上他的全身都是湿透的，水汽透过干燥的衣物渗出去。他看到Eduardo随意地穿了一件衬衫和内裤就走进了客厅，他光着脚，脚踝看上去脆弱得不得了。  
　　“对不起……Mark，”Eduardo看起来很难过，他无助地坐在地毯上，不敢离Mark的信息素太近，“我可能太自私了，对不起……”  
　　“我们最好还是分开。”  
　　Mark被这句话完全激怒，他的神经末梢都在尖锐地疼痛，他不再控制信息素地倾泻，看着Eduardo因为本能蜷缩着倒在地上。Mark走到他身边，把他扶起来，让他靠在沙发上。Eduardo的眼眶周围都通红着，眼泪不停地流下来，脸颊却是苍白而没有温度的。Mark心疼地把它们擦掉，“Wardo，不准说这种话，我会很生气。”  
　　“生气得，想要虐待你。”  
　　Eduardo抗拒Mark的亲吻，做着微弱的反抗。  
　　“我不会伤害你，Wardo……”Mark舔舐Eduardo的泪沟，尝到眼泪苦涩的味道，“你想要什么？你要我道歉吗？我对这个不在行，不过……你想要什么我都会给你，Wardo你听好，对不起。为我一年前卑鄙的对你股份的稀释，为我同意律师团队对你的各种攻击，为我默认公司危机公关对你形象的恶意抹黑，为我一直以来不曾间断过的对你的监视，为我想方设法的强迫你和我上床，为我当初高兴得快昏过去地标记了你……你满意了吗，Wardo？”  
　　Eduardo开始哭泣，他正在经受生理和心理的双重折磨，皮肤下传来的刺痛让他有了快要发情的错觉，但他明白这只是Omega体质对大量信息素正常的机体反应。Mark的话让他很难受，他小幅度地摇头，勉强回应，“Mark……我没想要你的道歉，我什么都不想要。”  
　　“你不能什么都不想要，Wardo，人都是有欲望的。”Mark注意到Eduardo被水打湿的额发胡乱地散落，他伸手把它们打理上去，露出Eduardo光洁的额头。Mark在上面留下一个吻。  
　　“Mark……别再逼我了，求你。”Eduardo的嗓子干涸得发疼，他迫切地想要结束这段对话。  
　　“我没有逼你，我什么都没做，”Mark没办法面对Eduardo的哀求无动于衷，但同样，这样的哀求让Mark感到受伤，“我只想让你留在我身边。”留在我身边，和我在一起，不要离开。  
　　“我会的——Mark，”Eduardo用带着哭腔的声调陈述，“我不会走的，我是你的，Mark……我爱你，我是你的。”  
　　“证明给我看，”Mark把Eduardo从地上抱起，踏上楼梯，往房间走去，“Wardo……证明给我看。”  
　　  
　　TBC


	8. 14

14  
　　Eduardo的手腕被领带反绑在背后，他全身赤裸地跪在深色床单上，胸口和肩膀上都是斑驳的牙印和吻痕，看得出来嚣张的主权宣示痕迹，有些地方甚至出现青紫，乳头红肿地挺立在白皙的肌肤上。Mark没办法在这样的Eduardo前克制，也没办法真正伤害浑身散发着凌虐美感的Eduardo，这对他来说是甜蜜的酷刑，但Eduardo从头到尾都没有流露出一丝的拒绝，他巨大的斑比眼里装满了迷茫和无助，却顺从地承受所有来自Mark的欺负，还始终一言不发，除了发出几声可怜的呜咽和呻吟。  
　　Mark突然病态地觉得这才是对的，Eduardo就适合被他关在房间里，没有外界的困扰会让他和自己都少很多烦恼。远离社交，远离亲友，就只简单地属于彼此，Eduardo不需要工作因为他挣的钱足够多足以保证他们几辈子都宽裕的生活，也没有人会像自己爱Eduardo这样爱他。  
　　从这个角度俯视Eduardo，他似乎美得惊人，Mark的手掌流连在他精致的五官，而Eduardo闭着眼睛温顺地追随让Mark心里溢满了占有欲。Mark听见自己冷冰冰地对Eduardo命令到，“张开嘴。”  
　　Eduardo睁大眼睛无辜地望着Mark，以及凑到自己嘴边的勃起的阴茎，Mark更加感到硬得发疼，他的双手再次来到Eduardo的胸膛，温柔地抚摸之前留下的情色斑痕，语气却没有缓和多少，“给我做，Wardo。”  
　　或许就是想刻意讨好，Eduardo听话地让自己红润的唇瓣包裹住Mark的顶端，湿滑的舌尖技巧性地舔舐滴着前液的铃口，抚慰急需发泄的器官。Mark抓紧了Eduardo的头发，快感和控制欲都得到满足，Eduardo把它当做一个信号，他给Mark做了深喉，让Mark差点受不了地射出来。Eduardo不常给Mark口交，他却擅长口交，Mark从没被Eduardo的牙齿碰到过，而且每次都让Mark情欲翻滚。  
　　“好了。”Mark捏住Eduardo的下颌退出自己，把他压在床上亲吻，手指也来到他早已泛潮的后穴插入安抚，因为双手被绑在身后，Eduardo发出了不满的哼声，这使得Mark暂停下来解开Eduardo手上的束缚。然后Eduardo被Mark搂抱着翻了个身，膝盖和手肘都支撑在床板上。  
　　Mark把自己压在Eduardo身上，握住Eduardo纤细的腰，坚定地挺入他紧致的体内。他们从没用过后背位因为这会让Eduardo很辛苦，需要这具瘦弱的骨骼负担两个人的重量，和来自Mark激烈的攻击。  
　　姿势原因Mark进到了Eduardo体内非常深的地方，像是以前从没到达过的深度。柔软的内壁温和地包裹住Mark怒胀的阴茎，Eduardo发出细小的尖叫因为Mark嚣张的侵犯，他觉得他的内脏快被Mark顶移位了，小腹的皮肤下都感觉得到Mark闯进他身体的的那部分。性爱给他带来了不怎么美妙的痛觉，尤其是在Mark忙着宣誓所有权的示威下Eduardo能享受到的快感不多。但Eduardo没有反对Mark对他做的，他明白他的Alpha急需安慰，Eduardo在Mark又一次深深地顶进他的子宫时忍不住攀上了疼痛的高潮。  
　　Mark还没有要射的迹象，来自顶端湿热的触感和绞紧让Mark知道发生了什么。Mark的手来到Eduardo前方，不出意料地摸到一手湿滑，Mark把它们涂抹到Eduardo的小腹，继续狠狠地操弄还在顶峰的Eduardo。Eduardo身体僵硬着跪趴在床上，Mark过分的冲撞让他摇摇晃晃，他很疲倦因为正在经历剧烈的高潮，Eduardo开始哽咽求饶，试图让Mark慢一点。  
　　“Wardo……”Mark不想慢下来，他的一只手游走在Eduardo漂亮的背脊，温柔地抚摸Eduardo紧绷的皮肤，但下身挺动的力道丝毫没有减轻。Mark残忍地捣开Eduardo湿腻的甬道，不给Eduardo喘息的机会，疯狂地抽送，Eduardo的体液大量地从连接处流出，滑到腿间，留下淫靡的痕迹。  
　　Eduardo全身都染上情潮的薄红，他想快点让Mark释放所以他在Mark进入的时候收缩自己，却得到了更加猛烈的攻势，他终于没办法保持平衡倒在了床单上。Eduardo感到了羞耻，他把脸埋进臂弯里。Mark还硬着他要接着做，他暂时抽离Eduardo，一只手臂揽过Eduardo虚弱的腰身把他从床上抬起来，让Eduardo摆成之前跪趴的动作，得到了Eduardo抗议的呻吟。  
　　“别这样做了，我好累……”Eduardo软绵绵地说。  
　　Mark无视了Eduardo的抱怨，他在Eduardo颈后凸出的腺体上印下一个吻，又不由分说地插入了Eduardo，他还在为刚才Eduardo说要分开的话生气，他把这个当作一个小小的惩罚。Eduardo的内里湿漉漉地吮吸着他，深处贪婪的小嘴含住他的头部，不断分泌着甜腻的液体，Mark粗暴地戳弄那个地方，感受Eduardo敏感地收紧。Eduardo发出了一些混乱的声音，没有意义的音节和啜泣，快感自Mark不停攻击的位置升起，他又将迎来一次高潮。  
　　不再打算压抑自己，Mark搂紧了Eduardo抽搐的身体，又深又狠地抽插了几十次，在Eduardo第二次潮吹的时候喘息着将浓稠的精液喷洒进Eduardo的子宫。  
　　  
　　事情结束了好一会儿Mark才开始收拾自己和Eduardo的狼藉，Eduardo仰躺在床上，双腿大张着，Mark一只手在他的内腔戳刺，另一只手按压着他的肚子，白浊的精液被弄出Eduardo的体内，整个过程又让Eduardo情动不已。  
　　Mark轻笑着吻在Eduardo的小腹，做爱后的声音带着沙哑，“你不累吗？还想要？”  
　　Eduardo羞赧地想合拢两条腿，却被Mark阻止，他咬住嘴唇，“这是正常反应……”  
　　“我知道。”Mark不再调笑，从床头拿了纸巾擦干净自己和Eduardo，又从抽屉里取出避孕药喂给Eduardo吃下。做完一切之后Mark重新抱紧了Eduardo，让他靠在自己怀里。  
　　“相信了吗？”Eduardo的声音闷闷地从他的胸口传来，Mark知道他在说什么但他没有回答，Eduardo握住了Mark的手，摩擦着Mark带着薄茧的掌心，迟疑地问，“我需要再证明一次吗？”  
　　这让Mark勾起嘴角，“不用。”  
　　Eduardo的头抬起来，望向Mark蓝色的眼睛，他其实很疲惫，“我没想过伤害你，Mark，我从来都没考虑过会和任何一个人结婚。”  
　　“你说过你没想要我道歉。”Mark没有回应，而是抛出了另一个话题。  
　　Eduardo的眼睛在昏暗的灯光里似乎格外明亮，“你觉得你有错吗？”  
　　“没有，”Mark毫不犹豫地给出答案，“如果你想要道歉我可以给你，但我不觉得我有错。”  
　　Eduardo低下头笑了一会，他再开口时声音里带着笑意，“对啊，你都不觉得你有错，我要你的道歉有什么意义。”  
　　Mark捏紧了Eduardo的手。  
　　“还有就是……以前的事，发生后我曾经想过，是不是我有错，还是都是我的错。它们困扰着我，我的学科理论，我的专业素养，新旧资本金融市场的知识在我脑子里一遍又一遍地分析我当时的举动是不是消极懈怠，或者是迂腐陈旧。”Eduardo平淡地追溯过往，没有带着明显的情绪，但Mark还是感到紧张，他知道他不需要开口，他只需要做一个倾听者。  
　　Eduardo停顿了一会儿，又继续说，“我想了很久，想了很多，最后我的结论是，我没错。站在你的角度和Facebook的角度，我的确恶贯满盈，一切都是咎由自取。但我如果从我自己的立场来看，Mark，我没错。无论是作为你的恋人还是一个独立成熟的经济学人，我所做的都无可厚非。我的问题是，我习惯了为你考虑，但我发现偶尔自私一回会让我轻松不少。我突然想起我也可以任性，而这给我带来快乐，而这不是你一个人的特权。”  
　　Mark想要打断Eduardo但Eduardo没给他机会，“所以你看，Mark，你不需要跟我道歉因为你觉得你没错，我也不需要向你道歉，但事实上我们似乎都有错”  
　　“我也没觉得你需要跟我道歉。”Mark干巴巴地回答。  
　　“那你为什么觉得我会需要。”Eduardo失笑。  
　　Mark抿紧了唇。  
　　“我不是在报复你，Mark，我说了，我喜欢你，我也喜欢和你在一起。”Eduardo抽出另一只手抚摸Mark削尖的下巴。  
　　“你不能一直只当我的借住的朋友，Wardo，这行不通。”Mark摇摇头。  
　　“我们先不要想那么多，不好吗？”Mark看到Eduardo棕色的大眼睛眯起来，“现在我就躺在你的床上，我们每天都过得很开心，为什么要费心考虑以后的事情？”  
　　Mark也笑了起来，他仿佛被Eduardo说动，“如果今天Chris没来你是不是永远不会跟我说这些？”  
　　“也许吧，”Eduardo调整了姿势，“我困了，腰疼……”  
　　Mark把手放在Eduardo腰间，有一下没一下地按摩，不一会儿Eduardo就睡熟了过去。他知道Eduardo没有说假话，这是他第一次真正听到Eduardo的诉求，虽然简单得有些过分，还让他特别没有安全感。  
　　但他赞同Eduardo关于着眼当下的观点。Mark吻在Eduardo嘴唇上，更加贴紧他温暖的身体。  
　　Mark相信时间，也相信行动比任何语言都能足以说明一切。只要Eduardo愿意和他在一起，事情就没那么麻烦。  
　　或许是不久以后，或许是很久以后，Mark就能打开Eduardo的心防，Eduardo也最终会笑着接受Mark又一次的求婚，让他们的关系公开，然后再打上法律的烙印。  
　　Mark很有把握，他在黑暗里扯开了一个笑，眼里闪过自信和得意，和当初把Eduardo从犹太兄弟会的“加勒比之夜”派对拉到零下20度的室外分享一个绝妙的点子一样。  
　　他可是天才Zuckerberg，他总能得到他想要的，他生而为赢。  
　　  
　　FIN


End file.
